Mudblood and ferret boy
by Alanpatty07
Summary: Will love conquer all in this story of a Slytherin and a Gryffindor forming the least thouhgt of couple? And if so, will the crude and violent reaction of their friends stop it? Find out more.
1. How it all began

 Okay, to start it off, hi! This is my first fic so I want you to help me off here. Even though I have read other fics to guide me through this, I'm not very creative. Plus I hate large authors notes (so I'll keep it short) and I absolutely HATE when the other authors leave me hanging, don't get me wrong, cliffes are good, but to not update for a long period of time is jut plain mean!!! Well, go soft on me in the reviews and I hope you like this, if you don't just review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters involved in this story, they belong to J.K. Rowling.

Warning: This has MAYOR OotP spoilers!!!!!! 'Thoughts', "conversation"

Chapter 1: Harry and Hermione

It all started in the summer before the beginning of the trio's 6th year in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, on an afternoon in number 4 Privet Drive. Harry Potter, aka The Boy Who Lived, was sitting in his small bedroom in the second floor, looking at his photo album recalling the old days, when his overstuffed-pig of a cousin called him form down the stairs.

"HEY HARRY, MUM WANTS YOU TO DO THE DISHES!!!!!" yelled Dudley Dursley.

"Coming in a sec!" he half-heartedly called back. 'God! When will they leave me alone', he thought to himself.

He stuffed his album in his trunk and went down stairs to do whatever it was his aunt wanted. Though he didn't know what was awaiting him just steps away....

When he got downstairs, his aunt was sitting in the table sipping some tea while his uncle was in the living reading the newspaper with Dudley. He went to the kitchen and started on the mountain-like pile of dishes. When he was halfway through, he heard the doorbell ring. His uncle stepped to the entrance hall to answer it and he, Harry, heard him talking to someone, so he continued his chores. Then he heard the door close and his uncle stepped into the kitchen.

"Petunia, the new neighbors moved in.", he said in his gruesome voice, looking oddly cheerful.

"Oh yes, I heard that the McBell's were selling, did they move already? Who moved in? Are they nice? How do they look? Do they have children? Were do they come from?", asked Petunia. Harry scowled to himself. His Aunt Petunia was the world's best gossiper. She knew of _everything_ that went around in Privet Drive and never missed a thing. 

"Oh, they moved in from London. They look like a nice _normal _family and she has the _loveliest_ daughter. She seems about _his_ age.", he said while pointing at Harry, who was listening intentionally, but not looking conspicuous. "They are coming over for some tea later on." he finished.

"Do you hear that! I don't want you to spoil our first impression with them! If you make a single noise from your room, I'll make sure you don't go to that freak school of yours!", said Petunia while eyeing Harry. 

"Yes Aunt Petunia.", he said, bored to death by all the tea parties his aunt had made, he preferred to stay shut in his room than to be around a bunch of goody-two-shoes people talking about nothing.

"Their last name is Granger and they will be here in an hour, so get on boy! Put on some tea and when your done go out to get some crackers!", said his uncle. When Harry finally let the last name sink in, he dropped the dish he was drying, which crashed into the floor and stood there, like in a coma.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE EARTH HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU BOY!! THAT WAS A FINE PEACE OF CHINA YOU JUST DROPPED!!! NOW PICK IT UP AND GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!!!!" screamed a now purple Vernon. Harry just stood there, thinking. 'Granger? A lovely daughter, that sounds like Hermione all right...' Then when he finally got out of his trance, which was blocking his uncle's screams, he picked up the pieces and went to his room.

There he continued thinking: about Hermione, about how he had developed feeling s for her during the summer. He especially had his hopes up when he received a letter from her, in which she signed with: _Love, Hermione_. Then he sank into his bed, thoughts about the previous years running through his pretty little head.

Meanwhile, Hermione was in her new home, like Harry, sitting in her newly painted pink/blue bedroom, thinking about, you guessed it, school. (A/N: Hey give me a break I mean, it's Hermione we're talking about, just kidding read more and find out) when her mom entered her room. 

"Hermione. Dear, I'm are done unpacking for the night and I'm are going next door to meet our new neighbors, the Dursley's, would you like to come with me?" spoke Mrs. Granger, quite politely. You see Hermione had changed a lot over the summer. Her normally bushy, untamable, brown hair was now a curly, long brown and blonde hair. (She put some highlights over the summer in Paris) She had now a, what boys would call, _hot and sexy_ body and a sun bleached skin. But, don't get me wrong, Harry, much to the surprise of his siblings, had a now, sculpt and muscular, but not too muscular, body, all thanks to his quidditch training and the exercise he had done in his room in his spare time over the summer. They had both grown a lot, but Hermione stood out more than Harry since she was in puberty. But that's not my point; Hermione not only had changed physically, but mentally too. 

After the events in he Department of Mysteries at the end of their 5th year, she had matured and had a shy character, even more shy than she was before. She now dedicated her heart and soul to studying. And that had got her the bad of her summer. See, the thing that I forgot to mention in the past description of her body was, her bruises and cuts. Her father had a bad temper and he usually got drunk some times. Her mother and her had received a lot of beatings from him and her mother decided to get a divorce. After that they spent the summer in Paris and they moved into Little Whining to stay away from Hermione's dad. Of course, Hermione hadn't told Harry, or anyone she knew. And she wasn't planning to. 

"Yes, mother I'll be down in a minute. But clear this out for me. What did you say their last name was??" said Hermione. She knew Harry's uncle and aunt lived in Privet Drive but she thought it was at another part. Although it would have been a pleasant surprise, she didn't want Harry questioning her about her bruises, which were quite visible, not right now.

"The Dursley's dear. I'll be waiting for you down stairs." then her mother stepped out of her room. Hermione started having doubts about going. 'He will probably ask me how was my summer and I can't bear having to lie to Harry' she thought while changing into a pink 3/4 sleeve tank top, blue Capri hip-huggers and a pair of black sandals.' Maybe I won't see him. Yeah I'll just try and bare the Dursley's, they probably won't even mention Harry, yeah that's it.' 'No you have to say hi, or he'll think you're not his friend'. She was having an inner battle with herself in which she KNEW her conscience was going to win. 'After Sirius died and everything you are just going to ignore him! What a friend Hermione, what a friend.' 'No! I mean he probably won't even know I'm there. He says they don't let him out of his room!' 'What a friend Hermione, what a friend.' Her conscience kept repeating those lines and she decided to just say hi IF she saw him.

"Hermione, dear, come on or we will be late!" called Mrs. Granger from down the stairs.

"Coming mother", she said while going down the stairs. 'This is it. I know how Harry must feel right now and I'm his friend so I'll show my support' she thought as she stepped into the hot summer air of Privet Drive.

~~***~~

A/N: Sorry to leave you hanging but I have to now, if you liked that story, if not I'll change the plot or something... I LIVE FOR MY READERS AND I'LL DO ANYTHING FOR THEM, but not literally you know what I mean... Well please review and depending on that I'll keep on the story... if you don't like it just say so. I accept critics!!!!! Please review! Alannah;-)


	2. Encounters of the next galaxy

Hi!  I have 2 reviews for my first chapter, which is good considering it's the first day! Thanks to RhodeyGirl for her good criticism and I'll try to spell check it this time! And to Samara Potter: Thanks! I love that you liked my story and I too hate it when authors don't update so I won't make that mistake! Well hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters involved in this story. 'Are thoughts' and "is conversation"

Chapter 2: Encounters of the next galaxy

When Hermione stepped into the Dursley's hall, she immediately got what Harry hated so much: it was too clean and tidy to be true... There, a large, prune-like man she assumed was Harry's uncle and a tall, strict-looking woman she assumed was his aunt greeted her. She didn't get to see his cousin because he was out with his gang. ('Whew, what a relief!') They, as in her, her mother and Harry's relatives, sat down in what looked like a living room. There, her mother and the Dursley's started to talk about the neighborhood, her past house, and a bunch of gossip Mrs. Dursley told her mother. She just stayed put, hoping she wouldn't see Harry and nodding if she was talked to. 

Meanwhile, Harry was watching all this from the bottom of the staircase. He was pondering about how beautiful Hermione looked tonight, how much her physical self had changed over the summer and how he would love if she were his girlfriend.

'Nah. She would probably say "no, I thought you just liked me as a friend, I'm sorry Harry", or worse, she'll do what everybody else does: pity me like I'm some poor, defenseless creature who doesn't seem to get anything good in my life', he thought. But, his conscience had another thing in mind....

'Harry, you stupid prat! You know she's your friend and I don't think she would mind taking that to another level, if you know what I mean....'

'No! Are you nuts! She would leave school before wanting to go out with me!'

'Hey, if I'm nuts then you're nuts, I'm your conscience remember. I know everything that goes through that thick skull of yours and I tell you, you should get another thing to think about other than HER!'

'Yeah, I'll signal her and then I'll tell her my feelings, but just so you know, I'm doing it so you stop bugging me!' And with that last thought he went to the kitchen to "help his aunt serve the tea".

When Hermione saw Harry come in, she quickly covered herself with one of the pillows in the couch. Her mother, being as smart as an elephant when it comes to remembering people's faces, quickly remembered Harry from that day in Flourish and Blotts, before Hermione's second year.

"Hermione, isn't that your friend Harry? The one we met in Diagon Alley 4 years ago?" said Mrs. Granger. Hermione quickly took the pillow of her face and turned to look at, none other than, Harry Potter. He waved a hello to Mrs. Granger and made a signal for Hermione to step into the other part of the kitchen. But his uncle was quicker than him...

"HIM! You know HIM! And I thought you had a_ lovely _and _normal_ family! But I highly doubt it if your daughter goes to that _freak_ school!" Vernon spat out beginning to turn purple and furthermore, look like a prune.

"What freak school! Hogwarts is the best magic school there is!" shouted Hermione, leaving behind her shy character. Harry was getting out of the kitchen, with his hands above his ears, already hearing the screams of outrage of his uncle, in consequence of Hermione saying 'Hogwarts' and 'magic' inside his house.

Vernon, who was already mad and pissed by Hermione attending Hogwarts, went out of his self when he heard 'magic'. 

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THOSE BLOODY WORDS INSIDE MY HOUSE? I WANT YOU OUT OF HERE AND I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FREAK FACE, NEVER!!!" he screamed, already as purple as grape, way past the prune level.

Harry was signaling Hermione and her mother to get out of the living and out of the house. When they were out of his uncle's eyesight, he started explaining Hermione about his uncle's "temper".

"Maybe I haven't told you this before as clear as I should... My uncle hates, no, _detests _and _disgusts_ everything to do with magic, even the word." he said as calm as he could to Hermione.

"I'm so sorry Harry, dear, I had no intentions of getting you in trouble." said a shocked-looking Mrs. Granger. (Soon-to-be a Ms. Johnson when the divorce papers got through)

"That's okay, you didn't know but, now you do for the next time," said Harry. 'Though I highly doubt there will be a next time' he thought to himself.

"Okay, thanks for the warning Harry, would you like to come over for dinner in our house? Asked Mrs. Granger. 

"Sure, I don't think my relatives feel up to me right now" said Harry. "Hermione, could I ask you something before we go in? That is if you don't mind Mrs. Granger." said Harry, looking at Mrs. Granger with his puppy eyes. She finally gave in after one last warning look at her 16 year-old.

When Mrs. Granger was out of earshot, Harry turned to Hermione, who was getting slightly confused with the look of nervousness in his face. 

"Hermione, I have liked you since before last year and not just friendly-like, _girlfriend-boyfriend like_." said a now reddening Harry Potter.

"Harry James Potter, what are you saying?" said a now thoroughly confused Hermione. (AN: I don't really know if that's his real second name but since every other author uses this and Hermione's second name (Anne), I'll use it too)

"Hermione Anne Granger, would you be my girlfriend?"

AN: OH! CLIFFE! I'm sorry to leave you hanging but I had to, just to know if you are really interested in my fic. I'll probably be updating every day, only if you review and tell me what are your thoughts and remember: good criticism and bad thoughts about the fic are accepted! Hit the button to find out what the next chappie has in store! Alannah


	3. Letters and Answers

Hi! I would like to say thanks to my reviewers:

**To prowling wolf**: Thanks for pointing them out, I know I had some mistakes and I'll try to spell check that chapter and put in a revised one but, thanks anyways! 

Well I think I'm not going to make any new mistakes on this one seeing that readers actually look at the orthographic mistakes, no that I don't but, bear with me, and I hope that you guys like this chapter! 'Are thoughts' and "is conversation". When Hermione is thinking between herself and her conscience: ' is Hermione' and *is her conscience*. Just to make it easier.

**Hermionestar2020: **Um… Thanks for the comment! At least you think it's cool!

Chapter 3: Letters

Hermione went pale the second she heard those words and started, yet again, having an inner battle with her conscience in the right side of the ring and herself in the other side of the ring. (AN: I don't know if you got that one but I just put it to see)

'OMG! What in the world does he think he is doing! I'm supposed to be his girl-best friend, his mentor or his study-buddy but not his GIRLFRIEND!'

*Well, don't just stand there, say something! *

'Yeah, but what! I don't want to hurt his feelings, I mean, he never seems to have anything to live for now with Sirius gone and. Well you get the idea!' (AN: Sorry I forgot to mention Harry wallowing over Sirius' death and all, it's just that I find it very depressing so just imagine he did!)

*Yeah, but.... Oh just say yes! It's not like it's going to be bad! He is a good kisser, I think.... *

'So do I say yes? Or just no? OH I DON'T KNOW!' 

*Just say yes and calm down, it's not going to be that bad and please say something! *

'Ok, deep breath'

From the outside of Hermione's world, Harry was starting to get desperate. 

'Will she say yes? Or will she just back out? Oh I have to know NOW!' he thought.

So he shook Hermione, just to see if she was still in her body. And she jumped a foot in the air, like she was surprised to see him there or something. 

"Oh Harry! I'm so sorry! Um, I don't exactly know what to say..."Hermione said, getting slightly embarrassed by the situation.

"Please, say yes. I promise I won't leave your side or ever let anything happen to you." Harry said, now with his puppy eyes to add, Hermione knew she couldn't say no. Who could?

"Of course Harry" she said, although a bit uncertain about her answer she said it with a slight smile on her face. 

Harry literally jumped 3 feet in the air and rushed, even though Hermione was inches away form him, to give Hermione the biggest hug he could give at the moment. He could have sent any dementor crying to his mummy (AN: though I know they don't have.) with a memory as happy as this one. Hermione was happy about it, but not to thrilled. She wanted Harry to be happy, so she did her best effort to look like she was. 

   During dinner, Hermione told her mom who, unsurprisingly, was happy for them. They had dinner and dessert and after saying good-bye to Mrs. Granger and kissing (Yes, _kissing)_ his new girlfriend, he went off to the Dursley's and nobody, not even his uncle, could take the smile off his face. He went to his room and got his photo album, focusing on the picture he had of Hermione (She sent it to him by owl in the summer) and fell asleep, the one sleep, in his whole summer, in which he had nothing to disturb him.

The other morning, Harry's birthday, Hedwig woke Harry up and gave him his usual birthday letters: Ron's, the remaining Wesley's plus his annual Hogwarts letter, which was heavier than usual due to his OWL scores.

He first opened a package with a scrawny-looking handwriting he recognized as Ron's and got his usual candy assortment and his letter:

_Harry,_

_Hi mate! I hope you're doing well and, yet again, I'm sorry for what happened to Sirius. Remember IT WASN'T YOUR FAULT! I hope you enjoy your birthday, although the muggles will probably spoil it, and mum said we were going to Diagon Alley next Monday so, if you could, meet us there and tell Hermione too. (I heard she moved in next to you, at least you got one of us!) Mum says that if you wanted to, you could come to our house and spend the rest of the summer after we go shopping and, by the way, what did you get for your Owls?? I got 6 out of 9 which was good compared to Fred and George's 3 out of 9. And guess what? NO MORE SNAPE FOR ME! I'm not taking that greasy git's classes ever in my life! Well I hope you did well and I hope the muggles let you come with us. If not, mail Moody and he'll know what to do! Hope to see you soon! Happy Birthday!_

_Ron_

He smiled to himself; Ron always knew how to make him laugh. If he couldn't, then Fred and George could. So, the next package which was the remaining Weasley's. He set aside Mrs. Weasley's pie, remembering himself to put it in his secret storage, and came upon what he supposed was one, no, _tons_, of Fred and George's inventions and decided to read their letter next.

_Harry,_

_How you doing? Happy birthday! We hope you're doing well and we suppose you already got invited over so, we expect to see you soon! The joke shop, aka Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, is coming together faster than we hoped for and it's all thanks to you. We sent you one of every thing we have in our store, which is now located in Hogsmeade, yet again, all thanks to you! Mum let us keep the store, she said we had to earn our living and if we liked it, what the heck! Though she was keen to find out how we got the money, she still doesn't know it was you, and we won't let her. Well we are hoping you have a great birthday and that we see you soon! 'Till next time, Gred and Forge._

_P.S.: Don't worry, we haven't sent you anything that will do YOU bad but, we hope it will do that cousin of yours!!!!!!_

Remembering not to eat any of Fred and George's candy, he put down that package to move on to the Hogwart's package.

_Dear Mr. Potter, _

_I am pleased to inform you that you are no longer banned from quidditch and, due to last year's Capitan graduating; you are now Gryffindor team Capitan. I hope you take this seriously and get what rightfully belongs to our house! _(The cup, people, think!)_ Below is the list of books you will be requiring for this year, your Owls results and the subjects you should take in other to become an auror. I hope you do better this year and reach your goals._

_Professor Minerva McGonagall _

_Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Head of Gryffindor House_

'Wow' he thought 'Quidditch Capitan! Ron's going to be happy! Though there's a lot of work to be done...' Next he looked at his Owl's:

_Ordinary Wizarding Level scores for Mr. Harry James Potter:_

_Transfiguration: Outstanding_

_Charms: Outstanding_

_Herbology: Exceeds Expectations_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts: Outstanding_

_Potions: Outstanding_

_Divination: Dreadful_

_Astronomy: Good (Due to the fact that only one person got Above Average grades ('_Must have been Hermione' thought Harry), _the passing grade is Poor)_

_Care of Magical Creatures: Exceeds Expectations_

_History of Magic: Dreadful_

_Total of OWLs achieved: 7 out of 9. _

_P.S.: Mr. Potter I'll keep my word, I will do anything for you to become an auror, so do try harder this year on Potions, Professor Snape has only agreed to this by asking of Professor Dumbledore. _

_Classes suggested:_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts: You have a wand, now learn how to use it by C. Restio_

_Transfiguration: Animagi and their common grounds by A. Dippet_

_Charms: Standard Book of Spells, Grade 6 by Miranda Goshawk_

_Potions: Most Potent Potions by P. Nigellus_

_Herbology: 1000 Magical Herbs and Fungi, Book 4 by C. Ares_

_Professor Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Head of Gryffindor House_

'Yes! No more Divination! No more Bins! No more predicting my death!' He thought. 'Though it would have been nice if I had Hag rid but, then again. And I have to take that greasy git Snape again! All for being an auror...' 

He finished his letters and, together with his presents, out them in his secret place under the floorboard and left for Hermione's house to tell her the good news. 

AN: Well, I hope you liked this, I know it's kind of boring but after the Diagon Alley meet- up, things get a little warmed up so, bear with me! Review and I will update! See ya!


	4. Ms Johnson and her past

Hi! Thanks so much for reading my fic; I thought it was going to turn out bad! Well to my reviewers: **Alias Mel**: Thanks so much! I hope my story fits your criteria! And don't worry, I do update every time I can which means, everyday. I LIVE for fan fictions! Well here's another chapter, hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story, yet. 'Are thoughts', *is Hermione's conscience*, "is conversation".

Chapter 4: Ms. Johnson and her past

Harry went out to the summer sun and headed over to Hermione's to tell her his OWLs scores and the upcoming meeting in Diagon Alley with the Weasley's. When he was in her doorstep, he heard someone scream. He immediately thought it was Hermione and tried to open the door, keyword being tried. When he gave up with the front door, he jumped the back fence and went to the back door where he heard another high-pitched scream. The back door, thankfully, was unlocked so, he opened the door and came upon a sight no one would have wanted to see. 

The kitchen floor was blood stained, by whom, Harry didn't have to wait long to see because as soon as his eyes traveled to the living room, he saw Hermione curled up, in fear, behind one of the couches. Hermione's face was scratched severely, some of the cuts still bleeding, the part of her hands that Harry could see was furiously trembling and her eyes had fear written all over it. Her mother was another thing. She was standing up, but from the looks, it cost her a great deal to do so, and her shirt was visibly cut open to reveal yet another bruise and cut. How Harry hadn't noticed before, he didn't know. 

On the other side of the room was a muscular man Harry assumed was Hermione's dad. He had rough face and looked ready to kill. He had a dagger in his hand, which looked like it had been recently used. Harry's mind put two and two together and he took out his wand as quickly as he could without being noticed, which he assumed nobody had because Hermione's dad was now approaching her. He fully knew about the Wizarding laws about underage wizardry, yet he didn't care. All he had in his mind was his promise to Hermione, to never let her get hurt. Yet his mind was telling him to call 911 by muggle telephone and create a distraction while the muggle authorities got there. So he did. After he called 911, he took a plate from the kitchen and crashed it. His plan was successful.

Hermione's dad stopped abruptly in the middle of the living room and turned his head towards the source of the noise. There stood Harry, wand in his right hand and knife, which he picked just in case, in his left. Now all attention, like always, was on him. Hermione threw a warning look, she meant it that way but the pain didn't let her, to Harry and he returned it with a look, which told 'What the heck is going on here?' (AN: I didn't know what to write so bear with me!) Hermione's dad, on the other hand, was walking towards Harry with a deadly look in his eyes.

"Who are you and what the HELL are you doing here?" said Mr. Granger.

"I would like to ask you the same question," asked Harry, trying to buy some time for Hermione who was edging out of the room.

"None of your business, now we can't have you looking and telling off, can we?" Mr. Granger said.

"Now, Mr. Granger, don't do something you'll regret..." Harry said, getting terrified by the minute.

"And who said I will?" Mr. Granger said. He broke into a run halfway to the kitchen, and so did Harry.

With his quidditch-born reflexes, he ducked some of the glasses Mr. Granger was throwing him, though one got him in the arm and had sent a shred of glass into his already painful arm. Just when Mr. Granger was going to grab Harry, the police burst through the back and front doors, stopping Mr. Granger in midair.

"Drop the weapon and put your hands in the air!" shouted one of the cops. Mr. Granger reluctantly did so. The cops apprehended him and were taking Ms. Johnson, (the divorce papers got through.) Harry and Hermione towards one of the patrol cars to take them to a nearby hospital. Having heard the commotion and the police cars, Mr. and Mrs. Dursley were now watching everything from the front lawn with disgusted looks on their faces. Truth be told, they didn't care whether Harry got hurt or not, they preferred him dead than alive, less a burden to them. 

On the way to the hospital, nobody spoke. Once they got there, they were taken to the E.R. where nurses attended them. Harry had a few minor cuts and the shred had, miraculously, not gotten far enough to do any serious damage. He didn't hear what Hermione's damages were, because the cops took him to the police station to get questioned. He was enraged by the happenings of the morning and he bowed that if he saw Hermione's dad ever again, to get the living daylights out of him.

AN: Yes, I know, right now it seems as though it's a HP/HG fic but trust me IT ISN'T! I personally hate those stories and I only like HG/DM, well as soon as they get to Hogwarts, you'll get what you have been waiting for!! Well, I hope you liked this chapter, I REALLY hope you do, although I know it was boring, and please review!!!!! Well till next time! Alannah


	5. Ms Johnson and her past Pt 2

Hi! I hope you like my story and what it's up to by now. If you don't, then review and tell me what you want in the story. I live for my reviewers and i accept critics. Well hope you like this chappie! BTW, I'm going to make every chapter from a point of view (POV) from now on. It makes it easier to write. And sometimes I'll repeat parts from the fic, just to put it in another characters POV.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story, they belong to J.K. Rowling.

'Are thoughts', "is conversation", and *is Hermione's conscience*. 

Chapter 5: Ms. Johnson's past: Part 2.

Harry's POV:

I got to the downtown police station after a half an hour drive. During this time, all i could think of was Hermione: how i felt about her and what i would do without her; about how scared she looked back in her house; about all the time we've spent together and about our relationship. She was acting weird around me last night at dinner and she looked sick to the stomach when i told her mother about us. When i leaned in to kiss her good night before i went to the Dursley's last night, she said she had to finish washing the dishes and closed the door in my face. It was like she didn't want me. Now i was beginning to feel bad. Maybe she didn't like me as i did. My last thought before i got out of the patrol car was to ask her when i had the chance.

They took me into a room with a table, 2 chairs, and a single lamp. There were no windows instead; there was a wall-sized mirror. I was told to sit in a chair facing the mirror. 10 minutes later, a gruff-looking man, entered the room with a clipboard and paper in hand. He took the other chair and placed it in front of me. And then the questions blurted out.

"Name?" asked the man.

"Harry Potter." i said. 

"Occupation?"

"Student."

"Domicile address?"

"Number 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging."

"Relation with the defendants?"

"Defendants? is there going to be a trial?, are they ok?" i asked, worrying a bit more.

"The defendants are Ms. Johnson and her daughter, yes there is going to be a trial and we need information about what happened. Since you are the only witness you need to testify here and in the trial which is going to be held next Monday ('Oh man! I'm not going to be able to go to Diagon Alley!') . And as to their state, i can't tell you that since we don't know who you are and what you were doing in the house at that moment." the man quickly said. 

"Well, I'm friends with Ms. Johnson's daughter, we attend the same school, and i was going over to tell her my, um.... end-of -term exam scores..." Long story short, i told the man everything that had happened earlier that day. 

"Well." he said after i had finished," we will be talking to your relatives-" "No!" i interrupted, thinking about what would happen if the Dursley's found out about this, although they might, considering Aunt Petunia, "They have, erm, heart problems and if they found out what happened today, they would just die! And well...." 

"Yes, we wouldn't want another tragedy. Well. I guess you should be heading home then. A patrol car is waiting outside and we will see you Monday for the hearing. You may leave and...." i raised my hand, to show that i had a question. " Can you take me to the hospital? I really want to know how my friend is doing," i said without hesitation. 

"Well.... of course." said the man; his facial expression had changed to one of compassion and sympathy. 

"And, just one more question." i said, having a pestering thought in mind that i desperately needed to get rid of, " has Mr. Granger been abusing them or is this the first time?" i said.

"That is confidential information, you will need to ask your friend about that." his face quickly changing back to straight and rude looking. "Now off with you."

When i left the police station, i noticed an outside clock, which marked 2:33 pm, which meant that i had passed my last 4 hours inside that, that room.

A cop escorted me outside, then he lead me to a patrol car that took me to the hospital. When i arrived, i rushed out to the entrance of the hospital and asked the desk nurse the room in which Hermione was. 

I got to room 217 and knocked on the door, in case she was changing or her family was there, there was a muffled response so i slowly opened the door. There she was looking like an angel, asleep in the small hospital bed. Her mother was sitting in a chair, reading what looked like a law book. Hermione had a cast in her left hand and right foot, and red stained bandages around some parts of her face. Ms. Johnson also had a cast in her right foot and some bandages in her right hand. When Ms. Johnson heard the door close, she looked up. Her face was tear stained and had a sorrow look. When i went to sit next to her, she immediately started crying. She put her head in my shoulders and sobbed till no end.

When she stopped, i asked her what had happened to Hermione and tears welled up in her eyes as she started to speak.

"She has 3 broken ribs, a broken arm and foot and a few minor scratches in her face... she- she- she" then she started sobbing again. It was like a deluxe version of Cho Chang. I began to feel more worried than i already was.

"She what, Ms. Johnson? What happened to Hermione?" i felt tears welling up in my eyes too.

"She lost her memory"

AN: BA BA BA BAAMM! MEGA CLIFFE! Ok, sorry, but i had to do that just to make sure you still read this.... If you like my fic REVIEW!!! I won't put up another chapter if i don't get at least 10 reviews!! I mean, come on people! Even if you don't like it, review and tell me what you don't like! BTW, I hope you liked this chappie cause it's going to have a MAJOR effect on the HG/DM relationship later on! Well review!!! Ciao, Alannah


	6. Questions and vows

Hi! Ok, before you say anything, it was the electrical power's fault! Yes, I live in Dominican Republic, country in which we have survived 3 days without power and the world hasn't ended! I was in New York during the 2003 blackout so I know that in the U.S. you can't live without it but here you can! We have blackouts everyday! So blame it on them! Well thank you so much, to those good readers that, even though I was bad at the updating thing, and my story sucks, have reviewed! You people should take a page out of their books you know! And, yet again, THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! I LOVE YOU!

Disclaimer: OK, my name is Alannah Javier; therefore, I do NOT own this story! 'This is the conscience speaking' and "this is conversation", and, as I have before mentioned, I will be writing in POV (Telling the story from a character's point of view) and since Hermione's in a daze state, well she lost her memory, what is she going to think about, the pretty flowers? Well if you have any questions regarding the story or something you think would go good in it, REVIEW and don't hesitate! And as a further reminder, THIS HAS MAYOR OotP SPOILERS! So read it before reading this or just ask, like in a review! On with this! I hope you like it!

Chapter 6: Harry and his thoughts (AN: I know it's a lame title but that's what's going to happen!)

HARRY'S POV

I couldn't believe it.  I WASN'T going to believe it. Not until I saw it with my own eyes. 

Ms. Johnson kept sobbing into my shirt for an eternity while I just stood there, looking at the sleeping form of Hermione. Wondering, how could this happen to me? Wondering, WHY this had happened to me.

'Well, it's normal, you have something happy to hold on to and then people, or, more probably, Voldemort take it away' 

True, he thought, I never have something good in my life. All I had was the thought of having Hermione as my girlfriend, to kiss her, to laugh with her, to have happy moments with her. But now, how could he? How could he be with her when she didn't even know who he was? How was he going to spend his remaining summer, not only with Sirius's recent death, but also without Hermione, mentally of course. Now he had nothing to look forward to. Of course, this would also devastate Ron. But, at least, he had his family to turn to. His brother, his mother and father and Ginny. But I don't. I know Mrs. Weasley is like a mother to me and she treats me as her son but it's not the same.

I left my thoughts as I felt Ms. Johnson's sobbing stop. I looked at her. Almost feeling the pain I could see in her eyes. Then I looked at Hermione, who had woken up while he was thinking into space, and was now looking, puzzled and confused, at me.

"Who are you? Who am I? Where am I?" were the faint words that came out of her mouth.

Ms. Johnson burst into tears, yet again, into my shirt. Hermione, on the other side, looked more confused than ever. I felt my eyes water with the tears that I had tried to hold back, keyword being TRIED. Next thing I know, I'm bawling my eyes out. Hermione, who couldn't look more confused than she already was, just stared at me. I stop as immediately as I began and tried to look good, for my first impression to the new Hermione.

"Hi, I'm Harry, Harry Potter. This is your mother Anne Johnson and you are Hermione Granger or Johnson, I don't know." I tried to say them as coherently and calm as I could. Ms. Johnson stopped crying and looked at Hermione. She looked like she was at the verge of tears but she didn't cry. 

She stood up and walked to the chair beside Hermione's bed and sat down, and, looking and speaking as calm as ever, she addressed herself to Hermione.

"Hi, I'm your mother but you can call me mom you've just had an, well uh,"she hesitated at this part looking nervous, " an acident and you lost your memory but, don't worry. I am here for you and I will always be." she finished, with a smile plastered on her face.

"Yeah, me too, you can count on me always 'Mione, I will always be there with you." I said lamely.

"Well, thanks but, I really don't know anything." Hermione said, "Will I ever get my memory back?" 

"Well, the doctors said that it might be permanent, but that is a fat chance. You might get it back in the next couple of months. I'm sure you will, I hope you will." she said.

"Just as she finished, a nurse came bustling into the room, looking an awful lot like Madame Pomfrey when she took care of me. She put a thermometer into Hermione's mouth and, after she took it out, she made Hermione swallow some weird looking medicine. 

"Are you a relative of her?" she politely asked. 

"No." I put in lamely.

"Well, only relatives, she needs her rest!" she put in as she practically threw me out of the room.

"NO! Let him stay. Only him and me are allowed in this room," shouted Ms. Johnson from the other side of the room. 

"Well, if you say so, but keep it quiet, she needs her rest. If she gets stressed out, she might go unconscious and faint. So try not to," she said as she stepped out of the room.

"Thanks, I really don't want to leave her side." I said to Ms. Johnson.

"Please, do take care of her. And don't let anything happen to her whilst she is at school, Harry," said Ms. Johnson, looking over to Hermione's bed. "PLEASE take care of her." Then she continued sobbing.

I sat down in the couch as I replayed Ms. Johnson's words in my head and made, yet again, a vow to not let anything happen to her.

AN: Yeah, I know, lame-o chapter but I need ideas so. Review, critics are accepted and ideas are very welcomed. Put in it what you want and/or think should happen in the upcoming chapters. I will update every time I can so, when the power lets me, I will. 'Till next time! Please review! Alannah


	7. Letters

Hi! Yet again, my neighborhood had an electricity problem so, I couldn't update sooner. Luckily, yesterday, as in Nov. 10th, was the National Constitution Day, no classes, and today there is a strike in the whole country so, naturally, no classes! 2 days without classes, not to mention no homework, plus the weekend! Cool! But, since in the US it's Veteran's Day, I think, you don't have school either. So thanks to the reviewers and, as I have noticed, I have people who review in every chapter and new reviewers so, THANKS! I hope you like this chapter but due to the lack of ideas in the reviews (I only received one from Prowling Wolf and one from Hermione Girl13. Prowling Wolf's I will put in this chapter, Hermione Girl13's I'll put in the next.), it may be crappy. Just a warning.

Disclaimer: I declare myself Alannah Javier; therefore, I do NOT own any of the Harry Potter characters. "This is conversation" and 'this is the character's conscience'. For example: Harry's POV, 'this is Harry's conscience'. You get it?

Chapter 7: Letters

HARRY'S POV

Ok so, Hermione was stable, but not good, she had stayed in the hospital for over a week now but the doctors said it was just to keep an eye on her, until she was completely out of any immediate danger. Her mother was not so good and was staying in the hospital until they released Hermione. I went to the hospital everyday since the Dursley's only wanted me for doing chores and the hospital was nearby so I could go at any time. I still had my hand bandaged, but only the part where Mr. Granger stabbed me, the other part, though still bruised, was okay. The hearing for Mr. Granger was last Monday, I went, as I was told, Mr. Granger was sentenced to keep a 2km. distance, always, between him and the Johnson's and to pay a 10,500 pound fine and spend 3 months in a correctional.

Currently, I was sitting in my room since it was past visiting hours at the hospital (although, I could go whenever I wanted, by Ms. Johnson's orders), when a sudden idea popped into my head. Ask Dumbledore. Now that I thought of it, it seemed so stupid that I hadn't before. So, I grabbed a piece of parchment from my trunk and sat on my desk, to think of what I would write to him.

What should I ask him? Should I mention how Hermione got the amnesia? He would ask anyways but, maybe, Ms. Johnson wouldn't like anyone else knowing what happened. So I decided to just put everything, though it might be rude to put her personal life, it was for the good and he would eventually find out.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

No, that would seem like it's something good or happy and that's not the angle I'm looking for. I cut that part of the parchment, made it into a ball and threw it in the bin. Then, I started the letter again. 

_Professor Dumbledore,_

Ok, with that done, now the issue is: What to put? What to put? What to put? Ah! Yeah, I'll just get straight to the point and say what is needed to say.

_Something happened to Hermione about a week ago. I'll just write it exactly how it happened. It was the morning of my birthday, July 31st... _(AN: Long story short, he told everything that happened that day, on the trial, on the past weeks and about Hermione and Ms. Johnson's state.) _I was just wondering, is there a magical way to restore Hermione's memory. If there is, please, send it, or send some help. Anything! I also think there might be a problem with Hermione going to school without any knowledge in magic, with Voldemort back and all. Please send your answer as soon as you can._

_                                     Sincerely,_

_                                          Harry James Potter_

Yeah, it looks okay. So, I moved over to the window, where Hedwig was perched, tied the letter to her claw (AN: Is that what owls have?) and told her to take it to Dumbledore. I knew she would, she had never failed me, yet. After that, I heard someone calling, no, snarling, my name from downstairs and I assumed it was suppertime, which meant that I had to cook. I went downstairs, to the kitchen, started on dinner. Thinking that, hopefully, when I was done, Hedwig might have returned already, with Dumbledore's letter, although I knew it was impossible for him to be that fast. That's what I thought.

AN: Yet again, thanks to all my reviewers and, though I know this was a short and crappy chapter, I hope you liked it. I'll update as soon as I can and YES this will EVENTUALLY turn into a Hermione/Draco fic. But you have to be patient; it's all part of my master plan! So REVIEW PEOPLE! I accept critics, ideas, compliments anything just review or else...


	8. Off to Hogwarts

Hi! I would like to say thanks to all my reviewers! I love it that you say all those things, I know it sounds stupid but, I just do! Well, I received an inquiry to make the chapters longer and I will try to make them longer. I hope you like this chapter as much as you say you liked the others and I promise to TRY to make them longer! 

To rebel_fairie: I'm going to do that in this chapter, I was getting tired of it too. It's too mushy but, as I said in the last chappie, its all part of my master plan so, if you wait longer, you'll get a better story! Trust me! And, BTW, thanks! I really like it that you like my story! I love it when people review like that!

To trapt*ROCKS* My World: Thanks and I do try to update as soon as I can cuz, I hate it when other authors leave me hanging for so long! I post when the electricity lets me, so!

You people should take an example from these people! Review! Say what you feel! Good or bad, remember I accept critics, but only critics for the good of the story!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the HP characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 8: Off to Hogwarts!

HARRY'S POV

I was sitting in my bedroom, after doing the dishes, waiting for Hedwig to return with Dumbledore's response. Even though I knew she wasn't that fast and that Dumbledore was going to have to check with Snape, if it was a potion, or Madame Pomfrey or God knows whom, I wasn't going to sleep until I had read the letter. You can call me a liar.

I stayed up, until my eyes and tiredness let me, and fell asleep on top of my desk. When I opened my eyes the other morning, I realized I had overslept. It was 10:30 a.m. and the Dursley's must have been looking for me already, being as they just _couldn't _do their breakfast for themselves. I quickly got up from the desk, changed into clean clothes and made my way to my awaiting death downstairs. 

As soon as I got down, I realized the reason as to why they hadn't woken me up to make their breakfast. They weren't there. How weird was that? The Dursley's had left, without bothering me or annoying me, for the first time in my 16 years of life! Well, the entire house for me! But, then I thought of going to visit Hermione at her house (She was being released today at 9 a.m.).

I went to the kitchen to look for something to satisfy my hunger. I opened the fridge to find it full of my favorite foods and drinks: Pumpkin juice, Cauldron Cakes, what looked like Mrs. Weasley's pies, and other stuff. I closed it, pinched myself and reopened it only to find that it was true. When I had gotten out what I thought would satisfy me, I closed the fridge and noticed a note on the door that, I think, hadn't been there before. It read:

_Harry,_

_I heard what you had been going through for Ms. Granger and thought that you should have been exasperated of hospital food and your cooking. So, in the spirit of cheering you up, I thought of getting you a day off for yourself, without the Dursley's and with a kitchen full of your favorite Hogwart's food, so you didn't have to worry about anything. And, as to Ms. Granger recovery, we have talked Ms. Johnson into letting her come to Hogwarts for the remainder of the summer holidays, so that we could try to restore her memory. Don't worry, we will take extremely good care of her, we wouldn't want to lose one of our most prized students and a soon-to-be Head Girl. Enjoy the day while it lasts and we expect you at Platform 9¾ at 11:00 a.m. on August 31 for you to part in the Hogwarts Express. See at the start of term banquet._

_                                       Sincerely,_

_                             Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

(AN: For those of you that didn't know that was his whole name, re-read OotP, the Ministry hearing chapter!)

Wow! A whole day without the Dursley's bugging and I don't have to cook! The only thing worrying me is Hermione and how fast she will recover, only if she does. But, thinking of Hermione also reminded me of my summer homework that was probably in the cupboard, which was my room two years ago. So I ate and started on it, wondering what Hermione might be doing right now. 

HERMIONE POV

I was sitting in a compartment in a train that was supposed to take me to my "school". Although I didn't know where it was or what was awaiting me, I couldn't help but feel a bit happy for leaving that lady's and that scar-faced boy's side. The lady, although she treated me kind and lovingly, was too clingy. She wouldn't leave my side, ever. And the boy was worse than her. He was always asking me if I was all right and if I had remembered anything. It was getting kind of annoying how he always tried to kiss me when he had to leave. I didn't like him but the lady, or as she made me call her: "my mom", absolutely LOVED him. Maybe in this school I could be treated differently and I could get friends who were NOT that boy or no one like him. 

I felt the train coming to a stop and I heard a knock at the door and someone strict looking stepped in and addressed herself to me.

"Ms. Granger, we have arrived at Hogsmeade Station. Would you please come with me so we could make our way towards Hogwarts." Said the woman.

"Um, yeah, sure." I said, feeling slightly afraid of what was awaiting me.

I followed her down a muddy path, due to the rain, until she came to a stop in front of a stable. (AN: Let's just say that the threstrals were kept in a stable during the summer, although they live in the Forbidden Forest, just keep up with me!) She led me into some sort of carriage, which, I noticed, was being pulled by some creature. I went inside and sat in the comfy bench-like seat. I looked out through the window at the scenery. It was a forest like place, filled with trees whose shadows looked like giants guarding some sort of secret between them.  

I felt the carriage stop 5 minutes after, though it felt like it was only seconds. I carefully stepped outside and followed a trail that looked like it had been stepped over many, many times. When I looked up, I noticed a big, no _gigantic_, castle that even though it looked old, it was in tiptop shape. I mindlessly kept walking until I saw the beginning of some stairs in front of my feet. I looked up and saw the biggest wooden doors I had ever seen, or so I thought, and holding them open, was an elderly looking man who had a long white beard, and eyes that had some sort of twinkle that seemingly never died. Next to him, was a man who looked older than him, although his hair hadn't gone as gray it was a greasy black, and he had a sneer in his face that made him look disgusting. Following up was the strict lady that led me into the carriage when I arrived, but how could she have gotten here before I did? And, lastly, was a boy. He looked about my age, but he was much more taller than me, he had grayish-blonde hair which was slicked back and his face looked warm and welcoming. I think I'm going to like him more than the boy back at the other place. The elderly looking man spoke:

"Welcome back, Ms. Granger."

AN: OK, I am sooo tired and although it might not be that long, I tried to put it as long as I could. If it had been longer, it would have been boring. I will update soon and please review and tell me what to put next. Ideas people! Ideas! I hope you liked it and, yet again, sorry if I put it too late, I was going to update yesterday but the power didn't let me and my eyes were killing me. Currently, here, it's 11:22 p.m. and I was just sewing for my cousin's first birthday invitation cards so, you know what that does to the eyes! Well, hope you liked it and please review! If you people reviewed more, I would be more motivated to write you know! And, critics don't harm me! Ideas don't either! Well, I might not update tommorrow cause I have a party at my house but on Saturday! 'Till the next one! Ciao, Alannah 


	9. Hermione

Hi! Yes, you do have the permission to slaughter, strangle and kill me if you wish to but only in the reviews! I know I haven't updated in about a week and you said, clearly, to update sooner but, as I have said in other chapters, I live in a country where the electricity goes and comes as it pleases plus I have school, homework and blah blah blah. Blame me if you want to! Well, I hope you liked the last chapter and I REALLY hope you like this one. If you don't, that means that you don't like my story plot and what will become of my fic! Suit yourselves! 

Disclaimer: I declare myself Alannah Patricia Javier Sanchez, therefore; I do NOT own any Harry Potter characters! "This is conversation" and 'this is the person's conscience', you get it? 

Chapter 8: Hermione

HERMIONE'S POV

I, to say the least, was nervous. I didn't know what do, what to say, or how to react to what they were going to "teach" me. So, I just responded. What a brilliant idea! 

"Um, thank you. What did you say my name was again?" I said, feeling rather stupid at asking that question.

(AN: What _everyone_, including me, has been waiting for (drum roll)…) DRACO'S POV!!!!

Ok, this is so weird. The girl doesn't even know her name yet!

'Duh! You dimwit! She lost her memory!' 

Oooohhhh! Yeah, sorry, I forgot! Why do people use the phrase "lost her memory"? I mean, she didn't lose it to another person! Or did she? I don't know. That is some serious business they are talking there…

'Yeah! And you should be paying attention. They are talking about you! Remember what Dumbledore said: You have to be nice with her, or else they will send you to an orphanage. Considering the situation your father is in, you should be!'

Yeah, I really don't mind that he's in Azkaban. I'm happy to say that they finally got rid of the old coot! I hated him. He always used to say: "You will be a Death Eater soon, Draco, and you will serve Lord Voldemort with pride!" Why would I want to serve some guy who thinks he is the greatest wizard alive! He couldn't even kill Potter! I, for one, wouldn't have minded him killing the freaking boy-who-lived-to-make-my-life-a-living-hell. Contrary to popular belief, I am a very educated person and I do NOT wish to serve someone, I will NEVER be like my father in any aspect. I don't enjoy making people's life; well pardon the pun, a living hell! Except for Potter's and Weasley VII's, (AN: Ron's dad was the I, Bill was the II and so on) which, might I say, I enjoy greatly. But, Granger is not that annoyingly stubborn and doesn't go around parading like she's the bloody queen of England. Although, now that I think of it, she is quite the saint in my opinion. I only bugged her and called her 'mudblood' to please my father so he wouldn't say that I had gone good! But now with him out of the way and mom in St. Mungo's, I can do as I please. As long as Dumbledore, my actual legal guardian didn't care.

'Hey! You self-absorbent git! Get out of your thoughts and into the conversation! They are probably saying what an idiot you are!' Right.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, so good of you to join us." Said Dumbledore with those twinkling eyes of his. 

"Yeah, excuse me. Sir, did you inform Ms. Granger (God that was hard to say!) about our tutoring session?" I said.

"Well, I was going to do that about 15 minutes ago but, since you weren't, um, _present_ at the moment, I postponed it so you could be the one to tell her the details." He said, with a slight hint of amusement in his voice, "You may tell her the details at dinner, which should be served right about now. Shall we adjourn?" he finished.

While we walked towards the Great Hall, I saw Hermione (Jeez, that name is catchy) looking, amazed and impressed, at the walls, pictures and, once we entered the Great Hall, the ceiling. I have to admit, she looked kind of cute. She always had a know-it-all, annoyed or, in my case, angry face before, but now she had an indescribable expression in her face that just made her features stand out. She had chocolate brown eyes that you could get lost in, rosy cheeks that fitted her complexion perfectly, strawberry lips that looked just painted and her face, in whole, was just beautiful.

When we reached the table, which, considering it was summer and it was just the teachers and I, was only one, she looked about and just stayed still. I, being the gentleman I am, pulled back a chair for her and she immediately sat down. I sat next to her so I could tell her of my tutoring session.

"Well, I don't think you know my name. I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy." I said offering a hand for her to shake. She shook it, but didn't speak immediately. 

'Thank God she doesn't remember what you have done to her.' Yeah, cause if she did, she would be killing me. 

"Well, um, sorry but I don't remember my name and nobody, except my mom, has mentioned It." She said, looking extremely uncomfortable and lost. 

"Well, your name is Hermione Granger." 

"Hermione, mmm, kind of weird huh?" she said, starting to laugh a bit causing the attention in the table to be drawn to her. The teachers were looking pitifully at her while Dumbledore was looking, like always, with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Yeah, it is. But I think it suits you perfectly." Now I'm talking crap! What in Merlin's name is going on in my bloody head! 

'You are falling in love with a girl! Big deal! So, it's Hermione Granger, the mudblood you used to "hate" and she _used to _hate you! But now you have the opportunity to leave another impression in her! You can show her that you really have changed! Even if she recovers her memory, she will still remember what will happen in the next 2 weeks you have for tutoring so, make the best of them!'

Yeah, you are right. Why are do you always know what's best for me?

'Cause I'm your conscience stupid! I know what goes on in your pretty little head!'

You really think it's pretty?

'Self-absorbent git! Will you ever change?'

Maybe, I've changed enough in this summer to last me a lifetime! 

"Well, so can you tell me about our tutoring sessions?" she said; now looking slightly happy.

"Glad to. Well, we will be training according to a schedule that Professor McGonagall, the one over there," I said, deciding to show her all the teachers so she would know their names, "then you will be receiving practical potions with Professor Snape, the one next to Professor McGonagall. Professor Sprout, the one next to you, will be showing you the plants in the Greenhouse. Professor Flitwick, the one next to Sprout, will be supervising your charms and spells. I will be showing you everything else and, since we still don't have a Defense Against the Dark Arts (DADA) teacher, I will be teaching you that. We will be sleeping in the 6th year prefect's dormitories (AN: Yes, I decided to create one.) and I'll be teaching you in our Common Room until the other prefects get here in September. So we only have 2 weeks to show you everything. We will start tomorrow and if you have a question or you need anything, you can just ask me. Got it?" I FINALLY finished.

"Yeah, kind of." She said.

"Well, then let's go to our rooms." I said. She had eaten while I explained everything and I wasn't hungry anymore. 

"Sure. Lead the way." She said as I pulled her chair back so she could get out. All through this, the professors kept a close eye on us. I wonder if they think I am going to harm her? They have already told me a thousand times and they have seen with their own eyes that I had changed, but it seems that they need more proof.

"Professors, we are going to our dormitories. Is there anything you wish to tell us." I said, looking intently at them.

"Be careful with her Mr. Malfoy. We don't want any accidents to happen, remember she is in a precarious state and can't be stressed too much." Said Dumbledore, looking concernedly at Hermione. 

"Don't worry professor, I won't." and I really meant it.

AN: yeah, I know, it was a boring chapter but I really don't know what to write. In the next chappie, I'll just speed through the training and get straight to the Start of Term and the start of problems with a certain Golden Boy and his sidekick. Well, I hope you liked it and REVIEW PEOPLE. It won't cost you anything to just review, tell your likes and dislikes, ideas or whatever just do! If I don't get 5 reviews, I won't update! Ciao, Alannah


	10. Friends

Hi! Even though I don't know if anyone actually reviewed, and I really don't care, I am writing this chappie but only cause I love writing. I think, even though it was boring, you should have liked the last chappie and for those who are asking if Hermione is getting her memory back, YES she will! In the next 2 chapters she will be remembering bits and bits of her past but she won't get it fully until after the start of term. So, on with this one and this chappie is dedicated to my dear friend Merlym. Hope you like it! And, BTW, I'm writing it in Draco's POV since I don't know, yet, what would Hermione think of.

Disclaimer: I declare myself Alannah Patricia Javier Sanchez, therefore; I do NOT own any Harry Potter characters! "This is conversation" and 'this is the person's conscience', you get it? 

Chapter 10: Friends or more? 

DRACO'S POV

I was taking Hermione to our dormitories after dinner. She was looking around the walls, pictures and other things in our path, while I dragged her along. She seemed just like a first year that had never seen magic or anything related to it before but she looked extremely cute with that look of amazement and curiosity in her face. I have to admit, there might be something between us. Not girlfriend/boyfriend (Although I secretly wish there were) but a friendship. Not like the one I have with Crabbe, Goyle or even that annoying slut Pansy, but a normal one, a _nice_ one.

'Yeah, I don't know why you hang around those thugs! They are so thick they wouldn't get the snitch even if flied in front if them! And that girl Pansy is so annoyingly sticky!'

Tell me about it. She wouldn't leave me alone even if they threatened to kill her. And what's worse is that she thinks I like her! I absolutely HATE her! I only hung around them cause Pansy and my father are _friends_ and he would make me pay dearly if he heard I was doing something undeatheater- ish (AN: Did you get that?). 

'Yeah well, now you don't have to worry about that. He is gone and hopefully forever.'

Thank God he is! Who I'm worried about is my mum. She didn't do anything to deserve what Lucius did to her. I wish he would just rot in Azkaban instead if them giving him the Kiss. That way, he would suffer as much as he made me suffer. 

'Yeah. Well don't think about that. Look up ahead you are almost reaching the portrait leading into the prefects tower.' 

Oh right. I forgot about that. 

'Oh so typical of you!'

Sorry. I looked up at the portrait that was a painting of Hogwarts' 4 founders: Godric Gryffindor (Male), Helga Hufflepuff (Female), Rowena Ravenclaw (F) and Salazar Slytherin (M). Like always, Slytherin and Gryffindor were arguing while Hufflepuff was trying to part them and Ravenclaw was reading. They immediately stopped or, in Ravenclaw's case, looked up when they acknowledged we were there. They looked at Hermione with funny and indescribable faces. 

"Well, who is this beautiful, young lady?" said Hufflepuff, being the politest of them all.

"This," I said pointing towards Hermione, "is Hermione Granger, one of Gryffindor's 6th year prefect. Hasn't Dumbledore spoken to you about her?" I said. 

"Why, yes. _Of course_." Said Gryffindor throwing a look at the others.

"Oh! Yes, isn't she the smartest witch in your year?" said Ravenclaw, like always thinking of the intellect. 

"Yes and probably of the school but she lost her memory and forgot everything about, well, everything." I said.

"Oh yeah, we heard about that. As we understand it, from Dumbledore, you will be tutoring her in the next few weeks or until she gets her memory back." Said Gryffindor. Why is it that people refer to it as something lost? 

'You said she had lost it when you spoke to them. So you are contradicting yourself. You are so stupid sometimes.' 

Yeah, I know. I don't flatter myself for that. 

"Yeah. I hope I have enough time though. I don't think I can teach her all we've covered in just a few weeks and God knows that after Potter and Weasley come here, they won't let her alone for a second, considering Weasley is a prefect too." I said. What I said was true. They will probably think I want something from her or want to harm her, which I really don't.

'Finally you acknowledge you like her! Something intelligent you did today! I wouldn't have believed this from you!' 

Yeah whatever. You should shut up sometimes you know?

'Yeah, I do. But I enjoy making you feel annoyed. Anyway. What will you do with Hermione tonight? You should show her around the school. How 'bout the Astronomy Tower? It should be a starry night tonight…'

You always DO know what is good for me but I think that if I do, I will be going too fast and you know she shouldn't get stressed. Any teacher sees us and I'm the one that gets fried!

'Yeah, you're probably right but. Anyway, she wouldn't get stressed about that! What they meant was in the classes and you know making her do something she can't or whatever. But sorry anyway. Why don't you get hot chocolate and talk to her in the Common Room, after she sees her room and stuff.'

Now THAT'S a perfect idea. Now, back to reality.

"Well, might I say, Mr. Malfoy, that you certainly have a way of thinking that I haven't seen in ages." Said Slytherin, looking mischievously at me.

"Oh, sorry," I said, slightly embarrassed, "well, we better be off into our rooms. Good night."

"Now, remember we can see you in there." Said Gryffindor. Here you didn't need a password, just voice recognition.

We entered the Entrance Hall, which consisted of a circular room with a lamp, a couch and 3 doors. They said, in plaques at the top: 5TH YEAR PREFECTS, 6TH YEAR PREFECTS and 7TH YEAR PREFECTS. I opened the 6th year prefect's door, logically, and stepped into our Common Room. 

It was a spacious common room, considering that it was bigger than any house's common room. It had 8 desks for the prefects to work in which on top of them had a blackboard which would say the person's homework for the day, it worked magically so you didn't have to write them, 6 bookcases filled with, what else, books so that we didn't have to go to the library to get them. The bookcases had a charm that, if I needed a certain book to look for an assignment, I just had to think of it while standing in front of one of the bookcases, and It would be there, another one of Dumbledore's brilliant ideas. There were 4 couches in one of the houses colors and a gray one that was big enough for 5 to fit easily, that was in front of, you won't believe this (I didn't believe it myself) a TELEVISION. Yes, a television, although in Hogwarts electrical objects couldn't work, that was charmed. Thinking of what you wanted to watch could operate the remote control and the TV changed itself to the most suitable program. If it were a group, then it would suit the group's collective thoughts, yet another one of Dumbledore's idea. In the common room was a blank portrait in which the founder's could move into when they wanted to check on us or, when we asked them to. There were 4 doors with each house's name in a plaque leading to the individual dormitories. Since we had to work on projects throughout the year, there was another blackboard with upcoming projects or whatever, another one with the schedules of each house, yet ANOTHER one with the passwords to each tower to any house. The last one is just in case we need to speak to someone of another house or our own, we knew the password. Since we were prefects, we were supposed to be trustworthy and intelligent enough to respect their privacy and our privileges. Have I forgotten the fireplace, passageway towards the kitchen and library and the HUMONGOUS and luxurious bathroom? And you HAVE to see the rooms!

(AN: I won't describe the rooms, it's just a normal yet big and luxurious room, if something happens in one of them, I'll describe it then. I think my hands hurt too much!)

Hermione, after studying her surroundings, something she did too much, gasped and looked happy and excited, to say the least.

"Do you like it?" I asked, smiling to myself as I saw how simple things like this (Yes! Simple! Remember I used to live in the MALFOY MANOR!) made her so happy.

"I LOVE it! It's so, what's the word… cool! I can't believe I get to live here!" she said, her excitement clear in her voice.

"Wait till you see the room then…." 

After she saw the room, we went to the common room and sat in the green couch (Slytherin duh!) with hot chocolates, which we got from the kitchens, at hand and started talking. Well, SHE started talking. 

"I love this place. It's just filled with…." She said and stared into space after the last part.

"Magic in every corner?" I finished for her; she looked at me with a weird expression in her face.

"How did you know I wanted to say that?" she said.

"Great minds think alike." I said, chuckling after I had said it.

We spent the rest of the night talking about everything. She even told me how she felt towards Potter after she "lost" her memory. She HATED him. I would have never imagined it. Granger hating Potter. The world is surely coming to an end. It's like me falling in love with her. 

'Well, you did, so what she said can be true.'

Yeah, right. Maybe she finally saw what I see in him: arrogance and annoyance et cetera. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. 

*~*~*~* WEEKS LATER*~*~*~*

I finished teaching her for the day and we were heading to the Great Hall for dinner in the last day before the other students arrived. The days had majorly passed like this: we woke up, breakfast, she went to whatever classes she had in the morning while I stayed in the Common Room watching TV, listening to my Discman (charmed to work at Hogwarts) or reading (a habit that Hermione hadn't dropped and I had picked up from her), we ate together at lunch then, I teached her whatever classes I had to teach her in the afternoons (I only had to tutor her in the afternoons), ate dinner and went to the Common Room to talk and/or relax and hang around until we had to go to bed by orders of one of the founder's that told us our curfew. Sometimes Hermione had to go to Dumbledore's office so he could try potions or charms for her memory. It never worked. She sometimes got glimpses of her past but not a lot. We had gotten very close during those days and we trusted each other with EVERYTHING. She knew all there was to know about me and, well, that's it. Since she didn't remember that much, she told me of the glimpses she got and her thoughts from the day she woke up at the hospital back in London, to this very day. None of the bits of her past, had anything to do with Potter or Weasley, thankfully, they were of her family and of when she was little. So, basically, we both knew as much as we did about the other as much as we did of ourselves (I had told her everything I knew about her time at Hogwarts and what happened here from 1st year to 5th, including the insults I told her, thankfully she forgave me after I explained my situation with my father. She was a VERY understanding and compassionate person.)

She learned quickly and she now knew all I knew (which was anything that had to do with advanced DADA, since I had a tutor to teach me in the summer at the manor and all I had learned in Hogwarts). I'm not kidding when I say she learned QUICKLY.

We were sitting down in the table, chatting happily, when Dumbledore interrupted us.

"Ah, I see you 2 have no problem in getting along anymore and Ms. Granger has overcome her shyness. Am I correct in my presumptions?" he asked with the ever present twinkle in his eyes standing out.

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore, Draco and I get along perfectly. I don't think, or at least I don't hope, we will be having any problems this years." Said a cheerful looking Hermione.

"Don't worry professors, I promise there won't be any problems between us and I promise to take care of her, as you asked." I said. As I finished the professors looked, amazed, at each other in turns. Sprout at Snape, Snape at McGonagall, so on and so forth. When the "chain" came upon Dumbledore he just looked at me and spoke:

"Let's hope that you are true to your word. We certainly don't want anything to happen to Ms. Granger and she cannot be left alone until she recovers ('finally someone who uses an acceptable phrase with that!') her memory." Hermione blushed at this maybe out of fear, sadness or who knows what,  "Although I fully trust and know that she is well trained by the best tutor she could get." Now it was my turn to blush.

"Don't worry, I won't let her out of my sight." I said as I looked over to a very uncomfortable looking Hermione. As the professors continued their business, I got close to her to ask her what was wrong.

" Mione? (That was the name I used for her, it made me feel like she was mine, all mine) Are you all right? Are you feeling dizzy?" I asked, a hint of concern noticeable in my voice.

"No, it's not that. It's just that… well, it's kind of private so, could we go to the Common Room?" she said, looking down at her hands while speaking.

"Sure, you go ahead I'll excuse us from the professors and ask if they need anything, you know being tomorrow that everyone gets here and all." I said, now fully concerned.

"Ok, I'll wait for you in the Common Room." She said as she left. As soon as she left, Dumbledore looked at me concern etched all over his face…

AN: I hope you liked it review! Sorry but I was going to put it longer but my power just went out and I ma working with solar electricity mom's going to kill me bye! 


	11. Changes

"Ah, I see you 2 have no problem in getting along anymore and Ms. Granger has overcome her shyness. Am I correct in my presumptions?" he asked with the ever present twinkle in his eyes standing out.

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore, Draco and I get along perfectly. I don't think, or at least I don't hope, we will be having any problems this years." Said a cheerful looking Hermione.

"Don't worry professors, I promise there won't be any problems between us and I promise to take care of her, as you asked." I said. As I finished the professors looked, amazed, at each other in turns. Sprout at Snape, Snape at McGonagall, so on and so forth. When the "chain" came upon Dumbledore he just looked at me and spoke:

"Let's hope that you are true to your word. We certainly don't want anything to happen to Ms. Granger and she cannot be left alone until she recovers ('finally someone who uses an acceptable phrase with that!') her memory." Hermione blushed at this maybe out of fear, sadness or who knows what,  "Although I fully trust and know that she is well trained by the best tutor she could get." Now it was my turn to blush.

"Don't worry, I won't let her out of my sight." I said as I looked over to a very uncomfortable looking Hermione. As the professors continued their business, I got close to her to ask her what was wrong.

" Mione? (That was the name I used for her, it made me feel like she was mine, all mine) Are you all right? Are you feeling dizzy?" I asked, a hint of concern noticeable in my voice.

"No, it's not that. It's just that… well, it's kind of private so, could we go to the Common Room?" she said, looking down at her hands while speaking.

"Sure, you go ahead I'll excuse us from the professors and ask if they need anything, you know being tomorrow that everyone gets here and all." I said, now fully concerned.

"Ok, I'll wait for you in the Common Room." She said as she left. As soon as she left, Dumbledore looked at me concern etched all over his face.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(AN:That was just to refresh your mind of the situation. BTW, that was written in Draco's POV. Now on with this!)

Chapter 11: Changes 

DRACO'S POV

"What is wrong with her, Mr. Malfoy?"  Dumbledore said, his nervousness noticeable.

"I don't know. She said it was private and to meet her in the Common Room. If it's something serous, I'll inform you right away. Is there anything you would want to tell us concerning tomorrow?" I said, only wanting to go with Hermione.

"Thank you and yes, actually, if you could escort Ms. Granger to the hospital wing after your little chat," his voice had changed after my comment and his face was a bit more relaxed, "we believe to have found the exact combination of potions and charms necessary for her full recovery. You could stay with her until tomorrow night, when you will attend the Welcoming Feast. If she is up and well, she will join us, if not, she will stay in the hospital wing and after the feast, but only after, you may go to the hospital wing. Do you understand?" he finished.

"Of course, sir. I'll see you in the hospital wing." I said as I turned to leave.

To say the least, I was absolutely happy that they had found the cure for Hermione. But, in a way, I was disappointed. If she were to recover her memory, she would remember everything that happened in years before, everything she had been through with Potter and Weasley, and everything that I had done to her.  Maybe, that would even change her attitude towards me, maybe it would change her feelings towards me, maybe she would hate me again. I couldn't bear to even think what I would do without her, what I would do if I didn't have her as a friend, or as more. 

When I finally left my train of thoughts, I realized my feet had carried me, mindlessly, to the entrance of the prefect's tower. I noticed that Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were missing in the portrait and Slytherin was sitting in a green chair while Gryffindor was surveying me.

"Good night, Mr. Malfoy. We were expecting you." Said Gryffindor.

"Good night sir. Is Hermione in there already? And, by the way, were are the other 2 founders?"

"Well, they are having a little "girl talk" with her in her room." Said Slytherin in a bored tone. "Could you tell them, if you see them, that we have to go to Dumbledore's office for our meeting, now?" he finished, standing up from his chair as the portrait swung open. 

"Of course. Good night." I said, entering the hall, then our Common Room and made my way towards Hermione's room. 

As soon as I entered, the smell of roses invaded my nostrils. As I looked around, I saw that this room was bigger than mine. It had a queen size, four-poster bed that had a fluffy-looking silky red bedspread; Hermione was currently sitting in it.  On the headboard, it had about 16 silk heart-shaped pillows, red also, and 4 big pillows that covered about 1 foot of space. On top of it was a portrait that would normally be blank but now was inhabited by Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, who were chatting with Hermione. Also inside the mini-mansion was a desk, a bit bigger than the one in the Common Room; a walk-in closet; a bookshelf; a big mirror that looked like it was for putting up make up and whatever else; a shelf that had a Discman, a stereo, a laptop (charmed to work at Hogwarts) and a potions kit; a TV with a couch in front and a door that led to a balcony, which was next to my balcony, for safety purposes. In short, the only things that were absent to make a house were: a kitchen and a bathroom. 

I walked over to her bed, where she was currently sitting, and sat at the edge of it. As soon as I did, she jumped out of it, covered her face and pointed at me with her wand; probably she didn't realize I had entered the room.

"Get out, whoever you are, get out!" she screamed in a shrill voice. The founders left the portrait as soon as they saw me. I walked over to Hermione, lowered her wand arm and touched her face. She dropped the arm that was covering her face and looked at me. She sighed a sigh of both relief and exhaust. 

"Drake, (her nickname for me, cute huh?) You scared me to death! Are you out of your mind?" she said looking at me.

"Ok, number one, you are not dead and number two I am still in it." I said, trying to cheer her up. In vain. She immediately changed her facial expression to one of a serious person as soon as I finished speaking.

"Not funny. Now, I have to tell you something serious and I want a straight and fast answer. I can't wait all night." She said in a tone likely of Prof. McGonagall.

"Ok, shoot, but fast 'cause I have to tell you something afterwards." 

"Well, since tomorrow everyone is coming and, well, we won't be seeing each other as much and we'll probably grow apart…" "I won't let that happen. Don't worry." I interrupted, "Yeah, I know you won't but, if what you have told me about Harry and Ronald is true, they won't let me out of their sight and, no offense but, less if I'm with you. I really don't want to lose what I have with you. And, as I told you before, I don't care what people say or think and I forgive you for all you've done to me before. So, I know this will sound weird but, will you be my boyfriend?" she finished looking at her fingers that were playing with the hem of her denim skirt. 

I was stunned, amazed, proud, (I don't know why so don't ask) confused, perplexed and EXTREMELY happy all at the same time. Stunned that she asked me, amazed that she had the courage to ask it, proud I don't know why, confused because I didn't know how that would solve our problem with the Golden Boy, perplexed that she would want to be my girlfriend even though she knew my story and happy that she was going to be MY girlfriend.

I didn't know what to say so I just went with my gut instinct: I kissed her. It was the most sweet, passionate, full of love, tender, soft kiss that I had ever had (well duh it wasn't my first, maybe for her but I had a reputation to stand for!). My hands cupped her face while she had her hands entangled in my hair.  It lasted forever yet ended too soon. When it did end, we both gasped for air and looked into each other eyes. Chocolate eyes met blue in a look that seemed to last forever but only lasted seconds due to my stubborn mind. I finally asked her the question that had been eating my head from the moment her mouth uttered those words. 

"Why?"

"'Cause you were there for me when I need you most, cause I like you and because in your arms I feel safe. I don't want to be without you, ever." She finished as she rested her head in my chest.

"So, how will this solve our problem with Potter and Weasley?" I asked.

"Well, I'll just say that I'm your girlfriend and they'll leave us alone. They wouldn't want anything to do with me, will they?" she said as she looked up from her resting position.

"No, they won't. And if they have a problem with it, they'll have to deal with me first." I said.

"Plus," I said as we made our way towards the Common Room, "I think the teachers like that I'm with you.", I stopped and looked deep into her eyes, "You've changed me in a way I never thought possible. I would never be what I am today if it weren't for you." Then I pulled her in for another kiss. Not as passionate as the last one, but it was good nonetheless. 

We sat down in a couch in front of the TV, in the Common Room and turned it on. Then I remembered what I had to do.

"Mione, we have to go to the hospital wing, the professors think they have found the way to recover your memory. You better change into your comfortable pijamas, it may be a while 'till you get out." I said, standing up to change my clothes to more comfortable ones too since I wasn't going to leave her side until she woke up.

"Really?" she asked, happiness clear in her voice, "you really think I might recover my memory? Tonight? That is so great!" she said, running over to her room.

I changed into my black baggy pants, white v-neck polo shirt and sneakers and grabbed my favorite book, "Hogwarts: A history", just in case I got bored. When I stepped into the Common Room, Hermione was already outside, standing by the door waiting for me. 

She was wearing her blue, bunny pijamas, which were long pijama pants and a spaghetti strap blouse that were all blue with white bunnies all over it, and black sandals. She looked extremely cute and her face just brightened up by itself with her smile. She had, in her hands, a bag.

"You look pretty in that, you know?" I asked, throwing a smile her way. 

"You don't look so bad yourself." She said, looking me up and down.

"What's in that bag?" I asked, curiosity getting the better if me.

"Well, I figured that if I was going to stay overnight or 2 days, if I woke up in the middle of some class I could just go. I wouldn't want to miss any more classes than necessary!" she said in a reprimanding tone as she walked away, her brown curls swaying behind her. 

'She's never going to change is she?' 

No. I hope she doesn't. 

We walked, hand in hand, all the way to the hospital wing, receiving weird looks from the Head Boy and Head Girl that had arrived earlier that day. When we were in front of the doors that lead into the hospital wing, I turned Hermione around and hugged her, with all my might and she hugged back.

"Don't forget me and what we have in the process of your recovery and don't leave me, ok?" I said, sadly.

"I won't, I promise. Don't leave my side, I don't want to wake up alone, and only leave if you absolutely have to." She said, burying her face in my chest. We stayed like that until the doors opened, revealing an amused looking Prof. Dumbledore.

"Sorry to interrupt but we must start if we want to be done by midnight. Follow me." He said, leading us into the wing and through a door that I had never seen before and, considering I had been in the infirmary a lot, it hadn't been there before. Inside was a hospital bed, a bit bigger than the ones in the wing; a monitor that had a lot of wires; 2 nightstands next to the bed and a comfortable looking chair, right next to the bed.

"Um, excuse me professor but this room wasn't here before, right?" I asked.

"No, Mr. Malfoy, this was created for this occasion. Now, if you would let go of our patient," I immediately let go, blushing madly, "we could begin. Ok, Ms. Granger would you lay down in the bed so we could plug you." He said, motioning towards the bed.

"Plug her? To what?" I interrupted, worrying like hell as to what they were going to do to her.

"Not to worry, Mr. Malfoy. We are just going to put sensor so if anything happens in her subconscious or in her body, we will know immediately. Now, would you step outside for a moment as we realize some spells on her please, Mr. Malfoy?" he said, a reassuring smile in his face.

I looked back at Hermione before turning and flashed her a smile, which she returned and then she laid back and Madame Pomfrey closed the door. I paced for hours in front of the door, so hard that I could have made a hole into the ground. Tired of pacing, I sat down and rested my head on the wall behind me. As soon as I did, I fell asleep.

I woke at the feeling of a tap in my shoulder and opened my eyes to a complete darkness. Someone lit his or her wand and I saw the looming face of Madame Pomfrey inches away from mine. 

"Mr. Malfoy," she said in her reprimanding tone, "you should be in your bed! You could crack bones sleeping like that! And it isn't an easy thing to recover from, ask Mr. Potter!" she said, then she bustled out of sight to God knows where before I had the chance to ask her about Hermione. Since she didn't leave me any other choice, I went inside the room to find out for myself. 

She was lying, motionless, looking as tense as a board and as pale as a blanket. The only color she had left in her skin was her bruises. What bruises? Did she hide them from me? Cause I hadn't noticed them before. I was scared of what would happen to her, what would be the effect on her. I was rooted to the spot, I couldn't move. I just stayed frozen with my eyes fixed on her pale face. She almost looked………

'No! She isn't! She won't! Don't even think of it!'

Suddenly, weird beeps, sounds, and rings started all around her, coming from the monitor. There was something wrong, something that was endangering her, her consciousness and possibly her life. I couldn't think anything else, I started feeling dizzy and my vision became blurry. I could form the outlines of Madame Pomfrey and Professor Snape rushing to Hermione's side and then I completely blacked out. 

I came to my senses who knows when, I only know it was day by the daylight streaming through the windows. I was lying in a comfortable…

'Lying! You didn't go to bed! What happened!'

True, I really don't know and I don't care, I only want to know where Hermione is. So that's tried to do, keyword being TRIED. 

I couldn't move anything, in fact, I couldn't FEEL anything, and I could only open my eyes. I tried to speak but that was a no-go. I looked up and I was immediately blinded by the sunlight. So, I decided just to close my eyes until SOMEONE came to my aide. That someone came fast, as I was being released from whatever it was that had me in its grip. When I sat down properly and looked at the face of my saviour, I wanted to strangle and kill its owner. T'was the boy-who-didn't-die, in other words Potter. So, instead of causing chaos I just took my gut instinct. I screamed as hard as my throat could let me.

"HAVE YOU GONE BLOODY MAD? Waking me up like this, at this hour! It just HAD to be you! You couldn't leave me in peace!" I screamed. I screamed so much my throat felt raspy.

"Do you think I like it better than you, ferret? Now, shut up or you'll wake Hermione up!" he said in a threatening tone.

"What are you doing here anyway, Potter? What day is it and…" he went through Hermione's doors before I could even finish. The nerve of that guy! So, I followed suit.

When I entered the room, I only saw her in the same state as before. It was as if she would never wake from her sleep. I was now REALLY worried, as worried as I could get. To top things off, the Weasel was holding her hand while his sister was crying. Now that was infuriating. I wanted to throw them out but like before, I couldn't move. I regained the bit of strenght I had and left the room before I blacked out. I went outside to find the halls packed, like a normal school day, but nothing is normal without Hermione by my side. 

I headed towards Dumbledore's office, in hope of finding someone who could answer my never-ending questions. As I walked the familiar path, everything reminded me of her: how she was amazed and impressed at the walls and pictures when she got here in the summer, how we chatted happily in these halls, everything. I just felt emptiness inside of me. Like a part of my soul was missing. 

I came upon the stone gargoyle that leads to Dumbledore's office, I was about to say the password when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around to find Dumbledore coming towards me with an expressionless face. 

"Mr. Malfoy, could you please hold your questions until we get to your Common Room? I am rather tired of going up to my office and I haven't seen how the Common Room turned out." He said in a monotone. I merely nodded and followed him.

We came up to the portrait of the founders and they let us by without a word. We passed the entrance hall and came upon the 6th year Prefect's Common Room. I immediately threw myself in the grey couch and Dumbledore just looked around.

"Well, I can't delay it any longer, you may start." He said as he conjured a chair and sat down.

"What happened, the day that I blacked out, that the monitor was beeping so much?" I asked. 

"Well, we don't know exactly but we assume she was going into a mental arrest with one of her memories. Maybe it disturbed her too much and she was having an inner struggle." He said, still looking around from his position. 

"How long has it been since I blacked out? And how long has she been like this?" 

"You blacked out 5 days ago and she has been like that 6, we don't exactly know how much longer until she wakes up." He said.

"How did she get those bruises and how has she been hiding them?" 

"Her father physically beated her and her mother, and her mother asked for me to put a disilusioment charm on her bruises, so that they weren't visible. Now, Mr. Malfoy, we will inform you on any changes. I suggest you rest for today and go to classes tomorrow. I must bid you good day." He said as he stood up to leave.

"Thanks." And with that I left to my room and slept an uncomfortable sleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~* 5 DAYS LATER*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I was sitting in the prefect's table in the Great Hall, not eating, as usual. I couldn't find the strength to do anything anymore. Hermione hadn't given any signs of waking up yet and we were begginning to lose hope. My grades were falling because I couldn't find a motive to push me through path. Nothing could cheer me up. Not even the fact that I had won Potter in quidditch could cheer me up. Gryffindor house was straight faced from the day they heard about her. Everyone was feeling her absence. Especially me. Slytherin could care less and the other houses were also sad but not as much as Gryffindor. It was as if they had lost their queen and they were almost mourning her, so was I.

Suddenly, the doors of the Great Hall flew open and in she came. Looking as if nothing had ever happened to her. Everyone just looked at her and she stood there. Then she broke into a run and Potter and Weasley stood up and opened their arms, as if they were going to receive a hug, but they were oh so wrong. She came up to the prefect's table and stood next to me while the whole school had their eyes on her. I merely looked at her, like she had revived or something, then I stood up and husgged her with all I could. Tears streamed freely down my face as I was hugged back. 

Even though the whole school was there, it felt as though it was only us, standing there in each other arms, shedding tears if happiness. It felt like forever and then she looked up at me and smiled. 

"I told you I wasn't going to leave you." 

AN: OK, fluffy, no a lot of fluff and yes I know I may be going to fast but, hey there are a lot of twists and turns in their path… So, how do you like it? Tell me! Review, ideas, likes and dislikes! Thanks to the nice, lovely beautiful people that DID review:

**Ashla86** **Trapt*ROCKS* My World****** **ProwlingKitKat****** **CherryCharm****** **MysticrystalTigressFaerie******

And keep reviewing! Don't stop! Hope you liked this and if you want more, you have to review! Ciao, Alannah


	12. An angel fallen out of the sky

AN: Hi! I hope you liked the last chapters and it looks like, by the reviews I have gotten, that you have! I thought my story stunk, I still do but I feel a bit better. Well, I have a bit of a surprise for you. It might seem cruel and heartless to you but, as I have said before, it is all part of my master plan. Hey, if you don't like it, don't eat it (old Dominican saying). Well, hope you like it! I would like to dedicate this to an author that has an incredible story and I hope you read it. It's called: Taking care of you by Hp-Azn, I think that's the author… I have read so many fics that I have the names mixed up… I've probably read about 60 fics from August to this date, and I start reading one every single day I go online. It's a habit. Well, here goes.

Chapter 12: Illusions and deceptions

Suddenly, the doors of the Great Hall flew open and in she came. Looking as if nothing had ever happened to her. Everyone just looked at her and she stood there. Then she broke into a run and Potter and Weasley stood up and opened their arms, as if they were going to receive a hug, but they were oh so wrong. She came up to the prefect's table and stood next to me while the whole school had their eyes on her. I merely looked at her, like she had revived or something, and then I stood up and hugged her with all I could. Tears streamed freely down my face as I was hugged back. 

Even though the whole school was there, it felt as though it was only us, standing there in each other arms, shedding tears if happiness. It felt like forever and then she looked up at me and smiled. 

"I told you I wasn't going to leave you." 

(AN: Yes, it was a flash back of what happened in the last chappie, just refreshing. On with this chapter now!)

DRACO'S POV

"I told you I wasn't going to leave you." She repeated over and over again.

"I knew you wouldn't, don't scare me like that again." I said, holding her closer and closer until our noses touched. Then. Our lips met for a soft, tender kiss but then it harden and got better. Then I felt a slight tug in my back and I saw Hermione dissolving to nothing in front of my eyes. Then my eyes opened up to the darkness of my room.

"Shit!" I cursed loudly, "Why is this happening to me! Don't I have enough problems in my mind to kill myself! Why can't you pick someone else to bug! Why!" I said to the top of my four-poster bed, in other words, no one in particular.

I had been having the same dream over and over again since the day I left the infirmary. It was always the same one: the feeling of loss, despair; Hermione waking up and running to me in the middle of lunch, with the whole school, including Potter and Weasel, looking. And it always ended with the same thing, me kissing her. It was as if she was a card pyramid, if you touch it, it all comes tumbling down.

I was drenched in cold sweat, breathing forcedly and feeling as if I had just ran 2 miles and my mind was rushing with memories of the room in the Hospital Wing. So, I decided to take a night stroll, all the way to the wing. I put my night robes and slippers (not the girly ones, the green fluffy ones that men wear) on and made my way towards my door. When I got in the common room, I noticed that the lights were on and that someone, not visible right now, was watching the TV. 

"McMillan? (AN: Remember he was the Hufflepuff prefect?) What are you doing up at this time of night? Don't you have classes tomorrow at first period?" I asked. Since you could take or leave any class that you wanted, you only had classes at an hour you chose, just clearing up my question.

"Yeah, I do, but I can't sleep. I haven't slept in a week." He said from his seat. When I looked closer, I noticed that he DID look terrible. He had bags under his eyes and he looked like he had been to hell and came back.

"Why, is there something bothering you? Is it girl problems?" I asked, wanting to get to the bottom of this. Hey, I could be good when I wanted to be. 

"No, it's just that… well, you wouldn't understand it." He lamely put in. "You wouldn't get it. No offense but you don't have the heart and compassion to know." He finished as he turned the TV off and looked at the ceiling as if waiting for the answer to drop out of it.

"Try me. You don't know if I do. I've been through a lot this summer and you can't judge a book by its cover." I said, the last part reminding me painfully of Hermione.

"I keep having these dreams about destruction and everyone I know dying. And then I see that they are. Everyone I've grown to care or at least had a friendship with has been having health problems or dying just like that. Like Hermione for example: we used to be friends and talk a lot in the library and in class. We were really getting close and now look at her. She's in a situation that not even Dumbledore knows of. My parents and sister have been getting sick all year long, especially in the summer when I was there and Hannah Abbott (the other Hufflepuff prefect) fainted the other day for no reason and she's also in the Hospital Wing. I just don't know what is going on." He finished, looking down at his hands.

"I hadn't noticed Abbot was missing." I said in a whisper. 

"Precisely my point!" he said, throwing his hands into the air in a show of exasperation.

"Ok, you want to know WHY I hadn't noticed!" I said, starting to get angry with him, "Hermione, whom if you didn't know is my girlfriend and currently my ONLY friend, is in a hospital bed and has been for the past 2 WEEKS! My mother is in a critical state in St. Mungo's, my grades are dropping because I have absolutely NO REASON TO LIVE! Potter is, like always, making my life a living HELL by blaming me for Hermione's state although he knows it wasn't me! Everyone is pitying me and I HATE THAT!" I finished, the tears flowing freely down my face. I quickly wiped them away to reserve the straw of dignity I had left.

McMillan was looking at me like if he was about to go and hug me or something but he just stayed still, not moving an inch. I took this moment to calm myself down, so I wouldn't wake up the other occupants in the area, if I already hadn't.

"I'm sorry mate. I didn't know what you were going through." He said in a low voice.

"It's okay. If it's worth anything, I hope your family and Hannah get better soon." I said, as I patted his shoulder, "Don't torture yourself, it wasn't your fault, okay? I finished, making my way towards the exit.

"Thanks and she'll be okay, she's tough you know." He said when I was opening the portrait. I looked back and said:

"Yeah, I know."

I was walking the dark, chilly halls of Hogwarts at midnight and I was scared as hell. I really hadn't wandered these halls at night since the time I caught Potter and his sidekicks at the giant's house in our first year. And here I go AGAIN! There isn't a bloody place in this school that doesn't remind me of her!

I turned the corner leading to the door of the hospital wing. I silently opened the door and went inside to open the door that lead to her room. When I looked in, I saw no change had happened since I had last been there. She was still lying pale and fragile in the bed, monitors attached to her arms and chest and her face as somber as ever.

I sat down in the comfy chair next to her bed and just looked at her face for the rest of the night. When the sun started streaming through the windows, Madame Pomfrey came into the room in bossy way. She didn't notice me, at the beginning but when she did…

"Mr. Malfoy! What are you doing here without permission at this hour! You should be in bed or getting ready for breakfast!" she said in her usual tone.

"Sorry. Madame Pomfrey but I really needed to see her. Would you please let me stay with her? Please?" I asked, my puppy dog eyes and my pout already out, nobody could resist me and it was a charm. She let in after looking at me up and down, what can I do, I do have a reputation to live up to. 

I stayed until lunch when I decided to go to my room to have some sleep and relax afterwards. When I left, Professor Snape was there to check out if anything had changed and Dumbledore was entering too. I couldn't stand being in the room, literally. I could bear having to see her like this again, so I just left. I got to my room, took a bath in the huge pool-sized tub and threw myself on my bed to welcome another restless sleep.

I had the same dream as always only this time I was awakened by, none other than, Ernie McMillan. He looked extremely happy about something. I, to say the least, was REALLY pissed off. I hated when people interrupted my sleep even if it was nightmare-filled. 

"WHAT IN MERLYM'S NAME ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM, INTERRUPTING MY SLEEP AND WHY DO YOU HAVE THAT GOD-FORSAKEN SMILE ON YOUR FACE?" I asked, my temper getting the better of me. Even though I screamed and practically insulted him, he still had his smile stuck in his face.

"Hermione woke up, Hermione woke up, Hermione woke up! HERMIONE WOKE UUUPP!!!" he sang as he danced a little victory dance, the smile still plastered in his face from ear to ear.

I didn't wait to find out if I was dreaming or if it was true, I just ran like my life depended on it. And it did. If she didn't wake, I was going to kill myself sooner or later. I ran all the way down the stairs and passed a lot of people who threw me careless looks. But I didn't care. All I wanted was to see her, to kiss her; to have her in my arms again and never let go of her. If anything crossed my path, it would be eliminated, trust me, I have my ways.

When I finally reached the infirmary, I saw the most BEAUTIFUL sight I had ever seen. Hermione was running towards me from the exit of her room and she had a smile on her face that made her look like an angel fallen out of the sky. She ran until she reached me. I opened my arms and waited for her to come but she never did. She kept going straight and brushed past me, her brown curls swaying behind her. I turned around to see her rushing towards Potter and Weasel and when she did get to them they hugged each other for what seemed like an eternity. 

I turned around and ran towards the exit to the castle so no one would see my tears. She forgot about me, about our time together, about her promise, OUR promise. I just wanted to die. I wanted to end it here and now. My life wasn't worth living and I didn't have anything to live for. So that's what I did.

I entered the Dark Forest, no wand nor anything to protect me. I just wanted to die.

AN: You have the absolute permission to kill right here and now. I hope you liked this. I wanted to make it tragic and slow down the process a bit. KILL ME OF YOU WANT TO! But before you do, review or flame me. Ideas, comments, compliments, WHATEVER. Here are some of the people who did review:

ProwlingKitKat Stolen-Angel Trapt*ROCKS* My World Angel-Girl-1103 Hermione Girl13 

Thank you for reviewing and everyone should follow their example! Till next time… if I survive the flames… Ciao Alannah


	13. What have I done?

Hi! Yeah, I know you want to kill me for not updating soon but if you were in my position you wouldn't. My cousin's 1st birthday is coming up and things are hectic, a friend of mine's 15th birthday is this Saturday (Yes, here in D.R. we celebrate Happy 15th, not Sweet 16) and I am a maid in her court and a bunch of exams and my head is SPINNING! So, now that you know my lousy life, I would like to say THANKS to: **Trapt*ROCKS* My World, ProwlingKitKat (funny review!), Woodelf193, MysticrystalTigressFaerie, Eilismarie, Hermione Girl3, rebecca89, Ashla86, CherryCharm and ChocolateKisses234 **for all the good, funny and charming reviews. I LOVE YOU GUYS! Well, I hope you like this chappie and don't kill me for the outcome; it's still an HG/DM fic! On with this! Remember 'this is the conscience' of the person! Just a reminder. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

FLASHBACK 

When I finally reached the infirmary, I saw the most BEAUTIFUL sight I had ever seen. Hermione was running towards me from the exit of her room and she had a smile on her face that made her look like an angel fallen out of the sky. She ran until she reached me. I opened my arms and waited for her to come but she never did. She kept going straight and brushed past me, her brown curls swaying behind her. I turned around to see her rushing towards Potter and Weasel and when she did get to them they hugged each other for what seemed like an eternity. 

I turned around and ran towards the exit to the castle so no one would see my tears. She forgot about me, about our time together, about her promise, OUR promise. I just wanted to die. I wanted to end it here and now. My life wasn't worth living and I didn't have anything to live for. So that's what I did.

I entered the Dark Forest, no wand nor anything to protect me. I just wanted to die.

END FALSHBACK 

Chapter 13: What have I done?

HERMIONE'S POV (Finally!)

I was walking with Harry and Ron towards the prefect's room, although I didn't even know that it existed. I feel like this blank space in my mind, like something big was missing in my life. I couldn't place what it was but I'm pretty sure that whatever it is, or was, it must have been pretty special to me. If I could just figure what t was, my life would be complete. Harry and Ron were looking expectantly at me, like waiting for me to say something and I was quite confused, to say the least. 

"WHAT is it with you guys! It's like you haven't seen me in ages! Although, I must say, what have I done in the past 5 or 6 weeks? I can't remember anything from the day Harry asked me to be his girlfriend to this day…" I finished, looking intently at Harry until Ron drove my attention away from him.

"WHAT! YOU AND HARRY ARE _DATING_! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" he said, his face matching the color of his hair. 

"Well, RON, Hermione hasn't been in the state to tell you that and I really…" 

"What _state_? Would someone PLEASE explain to me what has been going on with me in the past weeks!" I said, interrupting a livid looking Harry and a disgruntled looking Ron from their war of glares. As I said this, they both looked at each other and then, looking extremely guilty, turned to look at me. We were already in the prefect's Common Room, that way no one would hear us.

"Well, the thing is that…" started Harry, "I was going over to your house in my birthday and when I got there your father, if you could call him that," he said with a look of pure fury in his face, "was beating you and your mom to near death. Well, after the authorities took your dad and blah blah blah, you lost your memory." He finished looking at the floor.

"WHAT! I WHAT! HE WHAT!" I said, wanting to kill my _father_ for what he did, "How could he? How?" I felt the tears in my eyes and escaped the nearest room. I couldn't see so I didn't know where I was going but as soon as I entered the room, I knew whose it was.

It was entirely done in green and silver and it was huge. The room was the size of a classroom. In short, the only things that were absent to make a house were: a kitchen and a bathroom. I took in my surroundings, and the amount of hair gel that was on top of a desk, and immediately realized that this must be Draco Malfoy's room. 

I looked around, yet again, and me being the curious and observant person I was, quickly noticed a little book on top of the desk, next to the hair gel. I sat down in an extremely comfy chair, which was green, and looked at the booklet before taking it in my hands.

So, what could Draco Malfoy have in here? Maybe this is his diary or something. No one knows, I mean, rich spoiled brats could have a diary.

'You shouldn't look at that, it's private. Heck, you shouldn't even be here! Just get out there before he comes in and starts a fight with you or Harry.'

Yeah but I don't think he'll get by Harry or Ron and even if he does, I just want to take a peek. It doesn't hurt anybody. And speaking, rather thinking, of Harry, he has been acting kind of weird around me and I really don't want to be his girlfriend anymore. I don't want to break his heart or cause the break up of the 'Golden Trio' but I don't feel comfortable around him in THAT way.

'Look just break it easily and not today. And remember curiosity killed the cat.'

I'm not a cat. 

So, I opened the book to find out it wasn't a diary, it was a photo album. The first picture was of, whom else, Draco Malfoy in his school robes and he was _smiling and winking _at the person that was taking the picture. (AN: Remember Wizarding pictures move.) Wow, he has a VERY cute smile. I wonder why he hasn't shown it before. Maybe cause he is a stupid ferret who can't do anything else except make someone's life a living hell. I moved on to the next page and found a DISTURBING picture. There I was HUGGING and LAUGHING with DRACO MALFOY, my TOTAL ENEMY.

Ok, calm down Hermione. It MUST have been charmed or he made it up or something because I would NEVER in a million years HUG Draco Malfoy.

'You don't look a million years old in that picture yet there you are hugging him.'

OH MY GOD! I HUGGED DRACO MALFOY. It must have been during my no-memory time cause I wouldn't hug him or even touch him in my right mind. I kept on looking and found MORE pictures of Malfoy and me doing something together and looking _happy._ He even has a picture of me sleeping. That is CREEPY. So, I decided to take the picture to Harry, just to see if it was true or if it was charmed. I don't think I would be in Hogwarts in another time other than school time and if I were, Harry would probably be with me, so he should know.

"Hermione, I'm SO SORRY to say that to you like that. I should have waited a bit more." Harry said, looking at me with those puppy eyes of his. The ones no one could resist. Not even me.

"Never mind that Harry, can you tell me if I'm seeing right or if it's just my mind playing games." I said, taking the album to where he was. Once he did, his eyes widened and he became even redder than Ron's hair, if that was possible. Ron was losing his temper, as always. 

"How… Who… Why? OH HE IS SO DEAD!" he said with his hands balled up in fists.

"Wait, Harry, how was I alone with Malfoy? When? And please calm down before you blow something up, you know what happened in your 3rd year." I said, reminding him of the time he blew up his Aunt Marge. He took deep breaths and sat down before answering me. 

"Well, you were brought to Hogwarts in the summer so you could learn magic again, since you had lost your memory. What happened here, I don't know but I want to know how is it that Malfoy was here and you guys were hugging and well, having a good time _together_." He said, finally looking up. "Let's go ask Dumbledore." Trust Harry to go to Dumbledore for every little thing.

As we walked towards Dumbledore's office, I received a lot of  'Welcome back's and 'Hope you are feeling better's. I just replied 'Thank you' unsure of what they were talking about. When we finally arrived at the entrance of Dumbledore's office, we found Professor McGonagall stepping down the spiral staircase.

"Ms. Granger! How nice to see you up and about. I do hope you are feeling better and I hear your memory's been restored." She said in a cheerful voice.

"Well, I really don't remember anything about that, Professor." I said, feeling quite dumb.

"Yes, yes. I was just going to look for you. Professor Dumbledore wants to have a talk with you, ALONE," she said, looking pointedly at Harry and Ron, "if you are feeling up to it of course." She said politely, looking back at me.

"Of course, see you in a bit." I said to Harry and Ron before stepping into the spiral staircase. 

When I got to the top, I knocked on the door and I heard a muffled response so I entered. I went up to Dumbledore's desk and sat down in a chair in front of him, after he asked, if course.

"Ah, Ms. Granger, you got here faster than I would have thought. Lemon drop?" he said, passing the plate towards me. I took one and held it in my hand for the meantime.

" Now, I need to ask. Have you seen Mr. Malfoy lately? He was supposed to come to a meeting today and he was last seen in the hospital wing with you." He said, a hint of concern in his voice.

"Yes, when I got out of the hospital wing, after that he ran outside. Actually, I'm here to ask about him. I accidently went into his room after Harry told me a rather _disturbing _fact and stumbled upon a photo album in which he had a photo of him and me hugging and let's just say we aren't the best of friends." I said, popping the lemon drop in my mouth.

"Well, after you lost your memory, we brought you here so we could teach you what you had learned in years before so when you started school, if you hadn't recovered it yet, you wouldn't be completely clueless in the subject of magic. Mr. Malfoy was here in the summer and he was tutoring you and it seems that in that time you two became pretty close. If rumors are true, you even started _dating_." He finished. I, unconsciously, spat out the lemon drop and looked in disbelief at Dumbledore.

"I WHAT! I beg your pardon Professor but that HAD to be a lie! I would never, he would never OH MY GOD!" I screamed as I stood up.

"I assure you, Ms. Granger, that I saw, with my own eyes, how close you were. He became quite fond of you during the summer and you seemed the same with him. He has changed a lot Ms. Granger, if you don't mind me saying. Don't you remember anything of the past weeks?" he said looking at me.

"No, I don't and it's become quite confusing." I said sitting down again.

"Well, if you see him, don't be rude to him, it might hurt him more than we know and please be careful, Ms. Granger." He said escorting me to the exit. In other words, throwing me out.

"Well, I'll try but I still don't have anything clear so" I said exiting the door. 

When I stepped of the stairs, I realized it was darkening already so I headed towards the Great Hall; hoping dinner was served since I was hungry.

As I entered the Hall, everyone in the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and part of the Ravenclaw table stood up and cheered. I didn't know why so I just kept going thinking that they must have announced something good or anything. That was until I almost fell down from all the hugs I received. 

"Hermione! Your back!" 

"We missed you so much!"

"I hope you are feeling better!" 

I didn't recognize any of the people that were talking to me or hugging me, until Lavender and Parvati rescued me. Yeah, what a rescue.

"Hermione! Oh my God! Your okay! I though you weren't going to wake up! Said a nearly crying Lavender Brown. She enveloped me into a hug of near death.

"Okay, Lav, I can't breathe." I said.

"Let her go." Said Parvati. Lavender did so and sat down with Parvati and me.

"So how are you feeling Hermione, did you get your memory back?" said Lavender.

"Well, duh! She called you Lav!" said Parvati while helping herself to some food.

"Thanks for asking though." I said while putting some chicken wings in my plate, "So what's new here? What have I missed?" 

"Well, you missed 2, nearly 3 weeks of class and 1 potions quiz." Said Lavender, finally calming down.

"WHAT! I MISSED THAT MUCH CLASS!" I screamed, causing everyone in the hall to look at me. 

"Sorry." 

"Well, yeah. You were unconscious for an eternity! School's not the same without you. Harry and Ron have had it worse. They looked miserable without you, especially Harry." Said Lavender in between bites.

"Yeah. But the rumors were worse. Some said You-know who attacked you and they brought you here to save you from him. And the worse rumor there is, is that, that," at that moment Parvati started laughing hysterically, earning a few looks. She stopped and continued. 

"That you and Malfoy were going out!" said Parvati and she burst into a fit of giggles. 

"Yeah. Now that you mentioned, not that I keep track of him or anything, but he has been looking miserable these days. He hasn't been getting good grades or anything, he hasn't even been to classes since yesterday." Said Lavender, staring off to space afar the last part.

Even though I didn't care for him or anything, I was slightly concerned… What have I done?

AN: Yeah, so much wait for a totally lame chapter. Well, I really don't know what to write. I have so much on my mind right now that I can't remember my plot. I hope you don't stop reading this cause of one lame chappie. I guarantee an excellent chapter right after this horror-filled weekend ends! I promise! I'll post on Monday! So, I hope you review and give me ideas and again, thanks to all the people that reviewed in my last chapter I really love what you wrote! Review and give ideas! Ciao, Alannah


	14. Realization

Hi! I got my hair cut, I got my hair cut *does the haircut dance and sits down*. Phew! Sorry, I had to get the excitement out of my chest. So here I'm writing as promised and I think it will be a good chapter for all those Draco luvers out there. Thanks to all the reviewers that, even though my last chapter was lame, reviewed. Without further ado, I give you this chapter! CAUTION: It might seem fluffy.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

FLASHBACK

"Yeah. But the rumors were worse. Some said You-know who attacked you and they brought you here to save you from him. And the worse rumor there is, is that, that," at that moment Parvati started laughing hysterically, earning a few looks. She stopped and continued. 

"That you and Malfoy were going out!" said Parvati and she burst into a fit of giggles. 

"Yeah. Now that you mentioned, not that I keep track of him or anything, but he has been looking miserable these days. He hasn't been getting good grades or anything, he hasn't even been to classes since yesterday." Said Lavender, staring off to space afar the last part.

Even though I didn't care for him or anything, I was slightly concerned… What have I done?

END FLASHBACK

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 14: Realization

DRACO'S POV

I was in total blackness, yet I could still feel the moistness of the ground (it just rained, I think) The last thing I remember doing was going inside the Forbidden Forest and tripping over a tree root. I missed Hermione like hell and I don't know what I was going to do without her. It's like someone took a big piece of my heart and threw it away. I had a feeling of emptiness that no one could fill, no one except Hermione that is. 

Would she come back to me? How will she react if she knew what happened before? Does she even remember anything? 

'That's a dumb question. She ran over to Potty and Weasel meaning that she did remember.'

Well, THANKS for reminding me of that horrible image. I really just want to forget it but I can't. 

'Well, you aren't going to resolve that HERE of all places. You really should get out of here before it consumes you.'

What is here? Where am I? 

'In your sub-conscious you idiot! You come here when you have deep emotional troubles or when you just want to be left alone to think or to talk to me of course. You can take this to your advantage of course. I mean, on the outside you look like you're unconscious but you can feel your exterior. For example: you're fighting with Potter and a teacher is coming, you just think in being alone to think and you fall down. The teacher comes and thinks Potter did something to you and he gets the blame. You get out whenever you want and it's like nothing happened.'

Perfect. 

'But there's a minus side though…'

I should've guessed it.

'If you stay too much, it will partially consume you and when it does you will be unconscious but for real this time. If you stay too much time unconscious, it will over power your mind and the only way out of that is that your one true love, meaning Hermione, rescues you. How, I don't know, so don't ask.' 

That's something I don't have to worry about. I don't think I like being here anyway. You're pretty annoying sometimes. So, how can I get out?

'Think of a reason to live, since that is your mayor problem right now, you have to think of the resolution to that problem to get out. If you can't you stay in.'

Well, that's not so tough. If only she thought of me as I think of her…

'So, what's the reason?'

Oh! Right, Hermione and my mum, of course.

'Well, there you go.'

I felt like I was traveling by portkey. My mind finally found its place and I could see fragments of light filtering between the trees. I was numb all over and I think various animals found my skin edible considering I had cuts all over my body, my robes were torn and some of the cuts were still fresh with blood.

I couldn't find the strength to stand up so I decided to just stay put hoping someone, _anyone_, would find me and soon. I was starting to feel slightly sick so I decided to drift off into sleep, hoping that when I woke up, I wouldn't be in the same place and that she would be by my side. Of course, that dream didn't come true.

When I did wake up and found the strength to stand up, I exited the forest (I was only a 1 or 2 kilometers from the lake since I had tripped and fallen down) and went to the lake to think things over before I returned to the castle.

HERMIONE'S POV

It had been 2 days since I had gone out of my 'trance', as people like to call it, and I didn't like my situation. Harry and Ron didn't leave me alone for a second and Harry was the most protective of me. He was always hugging me, trying to kiss me, asking me if I felt okay and clinging onto me like I was a rope. I hated that and to be completely sincere, I didn't want to be his girlfriend anymore. I didn't even know if I wanted to be friends.

There was a thought in my mind that made my situation worse: Draco Malfoy. Was it true that I had liked him and even _dated_ him? Did he like me back? Most importantly, where was he? Dumbledore and all the other professors kept asking me if I had seen him around and no one had seen him since I had been back. I had recently talked to Blaize Zambini, a Slytherin boy that was friendly and kind (a very rare personality for a Slytherin), he was friends with Draco and told me that he hadn't seen him in classes or in any other place around the school. I hadn't seen him in the Common Room or in his room (in which I had been to constantly). I had a feeling inside that something was wrong with him. I was beginning to worry. So, I decided to take a walk, all the way to Dumbledore's office. 

I silently opened the door (I was in my room) and looked around the Common Room for signs of Ron, since he was in duty, and went outside. I ran to the door, rushed out of the hallway, passing some 5th year prefects and opened the portrait. 

"Well, hello Hermione." Said Hufflepuff in her cheerful tone. 

"Hi, bye. Sorry I got to go, if you see Ron or Harry tell them I'm in the library or something. Thanks!" I said, not noticing the look of panic they exchanged before rushing out the portrait. 

When I finally arrived at the gargoyle that leads to Dumbledore's office, I blurted out the password, which I knew by the blackboard in the prefect's Common Room, and stepped onto the spiraling staircase. As soon as t stopped, I knocked on the door, heard no response and decided to enter. I silently opened the door and looked inside. 

McGonagall was sitting in a chair in front of Dumbledore's desk; her back towards me and Dumbledore was standing up in front of her.

"How are you planning to tell her?" said McGonagall in a somber voice.

"I don't know yet. I don't think she should know yet. She has been through a lot in these past months." Dumbledore said, in a sad tone. 

"Yes, how do they say they died?" McGonagall said. 

"Well, they say that he went to her house, drunk, looking for Hermione and when he didn't find her, he shot her mother and then killed himself…"

I didn't hear more. I put 2 and 2 together and ran with the destination clear in my head: the lake. (AN: For those dimwits out there that still don't know what happened: Hermione's dad killed her mother then killed himself. I know it was needless to say but bear with me.)

As I ran, I received a lot of weird looks but I didn't care. I just wanted to get out of the hellhole you call life. Every single bad thing seemed to happen to me, I had nothing else good in my life. Once I got to the lake, I couldn't hold back the tears so; I bawled my eyes out, not noticing a certain someone looking at me. 

DRACO'S POV

I heard someone approaching my silent spot. I had been there for the day, making a resolution to just block out all my feelings for Hermione seeing as it would never work out between us. That is until I saw her.

She was crying and, even though it must have been for something bad, she looked SO CUTE! For a moment, I just sat there, wondering if it was my eyes playing games with me or f it was true. I knew it was when I saw the look in her eyes. 

She looked like she had heard the most horrible thing in her life, like she could die and feel nothing. I was in the verge of tears by just looking at her. I stood up and walked over to her. She looked up with her red puffy eyes, stood up and hugged me. 

I couldn't believe that she was hugging me, I couldn't move for a second then I returned it with all that I had and started crying myself. Hey, I've gone soft what can I say?

When she calmed down and stopped crying, I looked into her eyes and saw that she was really REALLY hurt.

"What happened?" I said in a soft comforting tone.

"My parents, they they…" and then she started crying again. 

"It's going to be okay. Sh, it's all right." I said while rubbing her back. Now when she REALLY REALLY stopped crying, we just stood there and everything else in the world just flew away and it was just this moment. It was complete bliss being able to feel her pressed in me, to feel her breath in my chest and to just have her in my arms, even if this was the last time. 

"What happened between us?" she said not moving from her position.

"I fell in love with you and I think you did too." I said, not realizing I had practically said that I loved her.

"How?" she said, finally looking up.

"Well, I really don't know. You changed me and I really missed you. When you finally woke up, I just wanted to be with you but you went with Potter and Weasley and I just couldn't take it anymore so I ran away." I said in a low voice.

"I'm sorry." She said in a voice that I could barely recognize.

"It's okay. You didn't know." 

"I know but I'm sorry." She said as she laid her head once more in my chest.

I watched the sun set and looked down to find Hermione asleep. I didn't want to wake her up so I just carried her to the castle, to put her in bed (Although it sounds corny, it's romantic). 

When I entered the castle, I found out that no one was in the halls, meaning that it was dinnertime. When we reached the portrait, I received quite a tell-off. 

"Malfoy! Where have you been! Everyone's been worried sick and" said Hufflepuff until I interrupted her.

"Just open the door or you'll wake her up." I said in a soft, yet harsh tone, if that is possible.

It opened immediately and I entered the hallway, then the door to our Common Room. When I did, I met another obstacle.

"MALFOY! YOU ARE SO DEAD FOR WHAT YOU DID TO HERMIONE! WHERE IS SHE? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?" screamed a beet red Weasley.

"Well, Weasley if you aren't blind by now you would see that she is HERE and she is safe and sound." I said, not realizing that she had woken up.

"Hermione, are you okay? What did he do to you?" he said in a calmer voice after seeing her.

"Well, RON, I am better off with HIM than I have ever been in my years with YOU and HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING SO WOULD YOU JUST LEAVE US ALONE!" she screamed. Then she stood up (remember I was carrying her) and dragged me to her room with a strength I wouldn't have imagined in a girl. Guess there are other sides to Granger.

AN: Ok so please review, even though it sucks and I know it does. So give me your opinion and in the next chapter:

Hermione and Draco will try to get back what they had, Harry starts getting jealous….

'Till the next one. Ciao, Alannah


	15. Friendships and blah blah blah

Hi! My week has been busy to the fullest with this project in my Biology class and well you get the point. The Chess Grand Master, Serguei Kariakin, who is 13 years old, Ukrainian, and a Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings fan, is visiting my city and he is so cute! Yeah well, I'm crazy. Thanks to: **mysticrystal, CherryCharm, ChocolateKisses234, midightmoon, Samara Potter, angelic shedevil21, ****Hermione Girl3****, Cute-Kitty and ProwlingKitKat **for reviewing my last chappie. Now as I promised, Hermione and Draco will try to get back what they had, Harry starts getting jealous in this chapter. So, I hope you like it! CAUTION: Might be fluffy!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

FLASHBACK

"MALFOY! YOU ARE SO DEAD FOR WHAT YOU DID TO HERMIONE! WHERE IS SHE? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?" screamed a beet red Weasley.

"Well, Weasley if you aren't blind by now you would see that she is HERE and she is safe and sound." I said, not realizing that she had woken up.

"Hermione, are you okay? What did he do to you?" he said in a calmer voice after seeing her.

"Well, RON, I am better off with HIM than I have ever been in my years with YOU and HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING SO WOULD YOU JUST LEAVE US ALONE!" she screamed. Then she stood up (remember I was carrying her) and dragged me to her room with a strength I wouldn't have imagined in a girl. Guess there are other sides to Granger.

END FLASHBACK

Chapter 15: Friendships and blah blah blah

DRACO'S POV

We were sitting in her bed just looking at each other, while Weasley banged on the door. Actually, I was looking at her and she was looking at her hands, which were playing with the hem of her robes. She looked up and stared blankly at my face.

"What happened between us? Was there even an 'us' before?" she said looking intently at me.

"Well," I began, trying to put it in words, "we, um, we were just friends at the beginning. Then we started to trust each other and I practically told you everything about my life. Since you were, er, at _loss_ ('There you go again with the "losing" your memory!') of memory, you just told me what you remembered. We got closer until you asked me to be your boyfriend. You said it was because of your fear of…" I stopped there, wondering what she would say when I told her she didn't like Potter then.

"Fear of who? Voldemort?" she asked, with a look of amusement on her face, as if she were about to laugh.

"Well, even though you might not believe me, Potter." I said, waiting for the effect, but it never came.

"Oh, yeah. I still hate him. Such a prat, know-it-all, wanna-be." She said with a look of pure disgust on her face.

"I would've never thought I'd see the day Hermione Granger would _HATE_ Harry Potter." I said, almost laughing myself.

"Yeah, well, things change. And he has changed more than you have, that's saying a lot." She said, looking at her desk.

"Well, yeah. You really think I've changed?" I said, not realizing I had said that out loud until it was too late.

"Well, I don't really know. I'm just following my gut instinct to give you a second chance. If you haven't changed and you still are that git I knew once, I'll hex you to another dimension." She said, throwing a threatening glare at me.

We kept on talking until it was 8:30p.m. and since Weasley had given up on beating down the door, we decided to go to the Great Hall to get a bite to eat. We silently opened the door to reveal an almost empty Common Room. Only McMillan was there. Luckily, he seemed way to interested in the TV to even notice us. And yes, I DO know what a TV is. Hermione showed me.

Once we were in the halls, we started talking away. I realized that she was a very good person to talk to. We talked about everything and I told her everything that happened while she was "gone". 

When we arrived at the Great Hall, we each parted our ways to our respective tables even though I didn't care about my reputation anymore. The people that have a problem with our "relationship" can shove it up their…

"Hi Dracie-poo." Said an annoying, pug-faced, cow of a girl, Pansy Parkinson, while she clung onto my arms.

"Get off me Pansy. I don't like you, and I never will. Can't you get that? Or is your brain that small?" I asked, looking disgustedly at her. She didn't say anything and left the hall pouting like a dog, adding more likeliness between her and a dog.

I decided to sit by Blaise Zambini, the only Slytherin that actually had a mind. The only reason he was in Slytherin was that he had a big ambition, to be a great charmer (both magically and womanly, if you know what I mean).

"Hi Blaise." I said while sitting in front of him, to get a better view of the Gryffindor table.

"Hey! You're finally back! Hermione's been worried sick about you!" he said.

"Yeah, I know. So, what do you think about her?" I asked, wondering what boys on Hogwarts thought.

"Well, you got the perfect girl: smart, funny, charming, friendly, forgiving and hot." He said while turning to look at her.

"Yeah, well don't even think about it, she's mine." I said while turning him to look at me.

"Don't worry, I got my eyes on Ginny Weasley. She's the exact copy of Hermione, except she kicks ass better than Hermione. Have you ever been on the end of one of her Bat-Bogey curses?" he said while shaking his head as if trying to get a memory out of his mind.

"Yeah, don't remind me." I said, remembering the time she cursed me at the end of the 5th year. (AN: Yes, I did invent that!) 

We finished eating in silence and said our good-byes as I stood up to go the Common Room. I signaled Hermione so she would follow. When we were outside the Great Hall, we started talking again, not noticing a pair of green eyes following our every move. When we reached the portrait we stopped and waited for the little chat with the founders.

"Good evening." Said Slytherin, surprisingly cheerful about something.

"Good evening sir. May I ask what is it that you are so happy about?" I said, noticing the smile painted on his face.

"None of your business." He said as the portrait opened.

Once we were inside the Common Room, we sat in our respective desks to do the homework we had missed. Hermione finished in a flash and went to her room to go to bed. I stayed finishing it until no one in the Common Room was left except me. Or so I thought.

When I was going over to my room, a hand grabbed my shoulder. I instinctively pulled out my wand and turned around to come face to face with the boy-who-just-wouldn't-bloody well-die, who had a look of pure fury in his face.

"What do you think you are doing with my girlfriend?" he said in a menacing tone.

"Nothing considering you don't have one!" I said, now standing in the dueling stance.

"I don't want to see you near Hermione ever again. If you do, I will make sure you won't again." He said, pointing his wand directly at my chest.

"Oooh. I'm scared. Look Potter, I don't have time to play your silly little games and get over her. If your brainless head hasn't realized it, she doesn't want to be your friend, less your girlfriend. Now get out of my sight." I said moving towards the door.

"If you keep seeing her, you will both regret it, her more than you." He said as he closed the Common Room door.

Now I was genuinely scared but not for me, for her. I was, of course, going to tell her this first thing tomorrow. I entered my room, changed into my pijamas and fell into the soft bed, falling into a deep sleep.

IN ANOTHER SIDE OF THE WORLD

"Master, the plan is proceeding. What should we do next?" said Lucius Malfoy as he kissed the hem of Voldemort's robes. (AN: Well, do you think Voldemort was going to let him rot in there, with the Dementors at his side!) 

"We need someone to infiltrate Hogwarts so we can plan our next move." Said Voldemort as he caressed his snake Nagini while looking into the fireplace.

"I know just the person, Master. What about Jones?" said Lucius while looking up to the red, snake-like eyes of his master.

"No, we need someone more discreet. What about that girl, what's her name, Parkinson? Isn't she in the traitor's year?" he said while looking off into space. 

"Of course Master. I will communicate with her immediately." Said Lucius while going to write to Pansy about his plan leaving Voldemort alone in the room with his snake.

"Don't worry Nagini, you will soon have both of them. I'll make sure of that." He said while laughing that evil, incessant cackle.

AN: Yeah well, lame chapter. I promise that by next chapter our Mr. Potter and Ms. Parkinson will be fulfilling their part in my plot. Trust me, it will get bloody and aggressive by the next chappie so if you hate reading bloody and abusive fics, then stop reading this one… Hope you liked it and I will try to make the next one longer! Review people! Ciao, Alannah


	16. The tables have turned

Hi! Yeah, I know I'm a little late on my posting but school is catching up on me with the end-of-semester exams in front of us. Well, enough about me. This chapter I hope to make it long and it will have some harassment, you have been forewarned. Thanks to: **mysticrystal, CherryCharm, Sentimental Butterfly, Hermione Girl3 and ProwlingKitKat **for reviewing last chappie. Hope you like this one!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

FLASHBACK

"Oooh. I'm scared. Look Potter, I don't have time to play your silly little games and get over her. If your brainless head hasn't realized it, she doesn't want to be your friend, less your girlfriend. Now get out of my sight." I said moving towards the door.

"If you keep seeing her, you will both regret it, her more than you." He said as he closed the Common Room door.

Now I was genuinely scared but not for me, for her. I was, of course, going to tell her this first thing tomorrow. I entered my room, changed into my pijamas and fell into the soft bed, falling into a deep sleep.

IN ANOTHER SIDE OF THE WORLD

"Master, the plan is proceeding. What should we do next?" said Lucius Malfoy as he kissed the hem of Voldemort's robes. (AN: Well, do you think Voldemort was going to let him rot in there, with the Dementors at his side!) 

"We need someone to infiltrate Hogwarts so we can plan our next move." Said Voldemort as he caressed his snake Nagini while looking into the fireplace.

"I know just the person, Master. What about Jones?" said Lucius while looking up to the red, snake-like eyes of his master.

"No, we need someone more discreet. What about that girl, what's her name, Parkinson? Isn't she in the traitor's year?" he said while looking off into space. 

"Of course Master. I will communicate with her immediately." Said Lucius while going to write to Pansy about his plan leaving Voldemort alone in the room with his snake.

"Don't worry Nagini, you will soon have both of them. I'll make sure of that." He said while laughing that evil, incessant cackle.

END FLASHBACK

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 16: 

DRACO'S POV

My head was pounding when I opened my eyes to the morning sun. Luckily, it was Saturday. I opened the curtains of my four-poster, stepped into my morning shoes, grabbed my favorite black cargo pants and a white muscle t-shirt and went outside to the bathroom. No one was up this early, considering it was a Saturday. Or so I thought.

There was Hermione, reading a book in front of the fireplace, with a mug of what looked like chocolate in the table. Seemed like she didn't hear the door opened, since she hadn't looked up from the book. I just continued to the bathroom, did my things and went out fresh and ready for the long day ahead. 

My mind was bugging me, telling me something was wrong. That's when I remembered last night events with Potter. The right thing to do was at least warn Hermione and tell her to keep her distance from Potter. 

"Hey" I said sitting next to her. She finally looked up, closed the book (which, as I read, was Hogwarts: A history) and replied.

"Hi. Looking good, how did you sleep?" she said looking me over and flashing that smile of hers.

"Good. You don't look so bad yourself." I said noticing the tight blue jeans and a V-neck pink blouse she was wearing. She looked hot. "What was before the sleep is another thing…" I said looking down, as to not meet her concern filled look.

"Why, what happened?" she said, sounding worried.

"Potter. He came in, I don't know when yesterday night but when you went to your room, he "_approached"_ me and practically threatened to harm us, especially you, if I kept talking to you." I said, looking up to meet a scared looking Hermione Granger.

"W-What?" she said looking down. She stayed still for a moment then grabbed her things and put them on her desk and without another word, or glance, left. 

I didn't know if I should have followed her but I just laid back and closed my eyes thinking that I need some time to _be alone_ (AN: Chpt. 15 has the details if you forgot.). 

Sinking into my sub-conscious was a bumpy ride, to say the least. When I finally got there, I heard that oh-so-familiar voice practically shouting at me.

'WHY THE HELL DID YOU LET HER GO!' 

Cause she needed some time to her, just as I do.

'NO, YOU IDIOT! WHAT IF SHE GOES TO POTTER AND HE HARMS HER! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!' 

No, actually, I'm in it. She is very capable of protecting herself. Heck, she is the smartest witch in our year and maybe in the school.  I'm pretty sure Potter won't be able to do anything to her, less in the middle of the school in the morning. He won't do anything to her, what am I worr-

'People do tend to blab a lot when they are scared of something that will happen.' 

Oh, arguing with you is pointless. You always know what's right, don't you?

'Oh, you finally figured that out!'

Yeah well, I better go and find her.

'A good idea! My God, the world is surely coming to an end!'

Shut up.

I exited my thoughts and welcomed in my surroundings. The Common Room was filling up, indicating that breakfast must be served. I made to exit the room when someone stopped me.

"Malfoy, look I'm, I'm," said a red-faced Weasley.

"Look Weasley, apology accepted for whatever it was that you did. I really don't have time and if you see Hermione around tell her I need to speak to her urgently. Ciao." I said, as fast as I could, leaving behind a confused looking Weasley.

When I exited the Prefect area, I practically ran towards the Great Hall, fearing the worst. When I did reach it, I sighed in relief seeing Hermione smiling and talking with Ginny Weasley.

I coolly walked towards my normal seat with Blaise in the Slytherin table. I sat down, said my greetings and grabbed some breakfast. As I ate, I kept my eyes on Hermione. She looked so normal yet so aware and captive of her surroundings, like she was on the run and the Dementors were looking for her. I didn't want to make her feel so scared but she needed to know. 

"Hey, Blaise?" I said, wanting to get an opinion.

"Yeah?" he said, looking back to me (he was looking at Ginny).

"What do you think would happen if Hermione and me dated?" I said.

"Well, for starters, the whole school would be against it. Imagine, Slytherin's Prince and Gryffindor's Queen dating. Slytherin would despise you, more than it already does, and would be out for her blood; Gryffindor would hate her and be out for _your _blood." He said while looking into outer space, as if imagining it, "You, as in the both of you, would be in the outer circle of everything and everybody would despise you. That's just the beginning of it. Think of what your dear old father would think; think of what Voldemort would think. Well, basically your life would be more of a living hell than it already is and you might as well flee the continent if you want to live." He said the last part while looking at me with an indescribable expression. After that he returned to his other hobby while the mail arrived.

I analyzed the consequences and decided to just let the time decide. I finished my breakfast and exited the Great Hall to wait for Hermione in the Entrance Hall. While I waited, I thought about the things that had happened in this school year. Hermione "lost" ('There you go again with the lost her memory stuff') her memory, lost her parents, lost on of her friends, lost 1 month of class and practically has nothing to live for. 

'You do realize that you left out that you are her friend, almost boyfriend, and that she has your friendship to live for. Or do you think of yourself as no one.' 

Actually, I do. I think that my only purpose in this life is to be with Hermione. 

'Well, wake up from that dream-state of yours. If you forgot, when you think and/or talk to me, you look like your unconscious outside! You're gathering quite a crowd, Madame Pomfrey is fussing over you and Hermione is near tears!' 

Oh shit. 

When I opened my eyes I saw that I had indeed gathered quite a crowd. In a corner, Hermione was already in tears not even looking at me while Weasley was comforting her. Potter was nowhere in sight.

"Mr. Malfoy! What happened?" said a disturbed looking Madame Pomfrey.

"Sorry. I didn't realize, it's just that… Well, I really don't know what happened." I said.

"Well, follow me and we will perform some tests to see what DID happen." She said while standing me up. 

"No! No, really. I just need to lie down. I'm fine really." I said, as I tried to get away from her. I really wasn't in the mood for being fussed over.

"Well, if you say so. If you feel anything _odd_, you come straight to the Hospital Wing." She said while making her way through the crowd. "Out of my way! Nothing to see here! Back to class all of you!" I saw Hermione running towards me and prepared for her greeting.

"Draco! Are you okay?" said Hermione as she got me in her death grip.

"Mione, Mione! I can't breathe!" I said as I tried to pry her hands off me.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said, turning a shade of pink that matched perfectly with her rosy lips, "What happened?" 

"Nothing, I just got a little dizzy that's it. You want to escort me to my room? That is if you don't have any afternoon classes." I said offering a hand to her.

"Glad to." She said taking my hand and smiling.

"So, what have you been thinking lately?" I said, trying to make some conversation, getting her thoughts at the same time. 2x1, who could turn down that offer?

"Things. You and Harry mostly." Wow. She got straight to my point didn't she?

"Me?" I said trying to sound amused. As if. 

"Yeah. I don't know if you feel the same but… What have YOU been thinking about?" she said quickly covering up her mistake. 

"You." I replied simply.

"Oh." She said in a hushed tone. 

We didn't speak until we got to the Common Room after a rather weird chat with the founders. When we did, Hermione dropped me in front of my room, said she had to go to the library and _kissed_ me in the cheek. Yeah, I know it doesn't mean anything but still, it's a great step.

I went in my room, got into my bed and immediately fell asleep, although I had just woken up mere hours ago.

HERMIONE'S POV

Well, that was an interesting conversation. I can't believe what's happening these days. It's like everybody switched places. Draco is now my best friend, Ron is my "friend" and Harry is after me and not in the good way. I was feeling dizzy just thinking of it so I decided to leave it at that.

I rounded a corner as I approached the library and I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around and dropped my books in the way, some of them falling on top of the feet of that person.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said while picking them up.

"You should be, you slut." Said an icy tone that I recognized instantly.

"Potter." I said in a matching tone while standing up.

"Oh, now you call me Potter too? What happened to Harry?" he said while burning his eyes into mine.

"The Harry I knew died long ago." 

"Well, don't you like this one? I suppose you don't seeing as you prefer being around Malfoy," he said while grabbing my wrist, hard. I looked for my wand with my free hand but it wasn't in my robes.

"Looking for this." He said while balancing my wand between his fingers. "You won't need it." He finished and threw my wand in the floor and out of my reach.

"Ouch. Stop it, you're hurting me." And he really was.

"Am I? Well, it hurt more seeing you with Malfoy. It hurt more to see you walk away from me. After everything I've done for you, after all the time I spent worrying over you and caring for you, you just go and be with the person that has tortured you and harassed us for years. You forgive him in a second, yet you have no mercy with me." He said while throwing and pinning me to the wall. "Oh, how the tables have turned." 

"But" I began to say but he pressed his fingers in my mouth to the point where I could feel his nail digging into my lip.

"You have no right to talk, you filthy little mudblood." He said in a menacing tone. Although I got used to hearing people call me that, it hurt me when he said it.

"Harry, you don't mean" 

BAM. He punched me square in the cheek. Now I was seeing little birdies flying in front of my face. I could feel the blood falling from my nose and my neck had the blood from my lips and I think my wrists are just as good as broken.

"I told you not to speak. Now listen, and listen well. Leave Malfoy, or else…" he passed his index finger through his throat, indicating death. He left without another word, turned a corner and disappeared.

I let myself slide down the wall and the pain was so much that I immediately blacked out.

PANSY'S POV 

"Jones. A word." I said to Zachary Jones.

"What?" he said when we were in a far corner where no one could hear us.

"Lucius has a task for us. He wants us to beat up the mudblood and Draco but leave them live enough to go and see the Master." I said in a hushed tone.

"Good. That will be fun. I'll take the mudblood, you, Bullstrode, Crabbe and Goyle can take Draco." He said in an evil voice.

"Why? Don't you think I can destroy him by myself?" I said in a playful tone.

"Yeah but when he notices what I have done to Granger, it will take the whole Slytherin house to stop him from killing me. He's not so weak you know." He said while rubbing his wrist appreciatively. 

"Whatever. You just get on with your part, leave Draco to me." I finished heading out to my Common Room. (AN: Remember she's a prefect. I hate the concept but that's the story) to meet my prey.

HOURS LATER

HERMIONE'S POV

When I woke up I was in a comfy bed, with my whole body covered in blankets. Next to me, in a chair with his head bowed, was Ron. 

"Ron?" I whispered, not being able to do anything else because of the aching pain I had. He looked up and noticed his eyes were blood shot and his face was tear stained. He looked like hell.

"Hermione? You've been out for hours! Are you okay? Who did this to you?" he said while kneeling down beside the bed.

"Harry." I said waiting for his almost instant reaction.

"HE WHAT! OH HE IS SO DEAD! WHY DID HE DO THIS TO YOU? WHEN? HOW DID HE HURT YOU?" he screamed with his face as red as ever and his hands clenched into fists.

"Mr. Weasley! If you won't keep your voice down I suggest you leave!" said an annoyed looking Madame Pomfrey from her office. 

"Sorry." He said as he turned to look at me again, "Hermione, why did he do this to you?" 

"Draco. He's jealous of him and he's angry that I chose Draco over him and he took out his fury in me." I said while looking into Ron's baby blue eyes. 

"How could he? I mean, I don't like the idea either but you're happy and it's your life not mine nor his. You do what you want to do. Even if it is with Malfoy." he said in a tone of defeat.

"Oh, Ron. Thanks so much. I would hug you but my wrists…" I said looking down at my bandaged wrists.

"Don't worry. I'll talk to him tonight. If he doesn't calm down I'll tell McGonagall. He won't get in trouble anyways. He never does." He said while looking at his hands, "If you want, I'll tell Malfoy you're here. So he doesn't worry his pretty little head." He said in a mock singsong tone. 

"Ha ha. Yeah, I'm really laughing Ron." I said in a sarcastic tone.

"Well, at least I made you smile." He said while flashing a smile. If he weren't my best friend, he would have been my boyfriend already, although I know he is crazy for me. "Oh, by the way, I found your wand close to you. It's in your bedside table." I looked around and spotted it right away.

"Thanks Ron. Bye." I said as he closed the doors and I laid down to sleep a dream filled sleep.

DRACO'S POV

I was sitting in the desk in my room, finishing up my Arithmancy homework, after a good nap. I finished it and decided to go and talk to McMillan in the Common Room or watch TV. When I entered the Common Room I was greeted by a not so nice view. Pansy Parkinson (aka: Slytherin Slut) was in front of my room's doorway and was about to knock when I opened the door. When I did, I walked straight into her face since she was my same height. She immediately grabbed the back of my head and pushed me towards her and she kissed me. 

It happened so fast that I didn't react immediately so I just stayed there letting her kiss me. Although, contrary to popular belief, I never did like her, I must say, rather think, she is a good kisser. Much to my dismay Weasley was coming in the Common Room and looked at the display, like everyone else in the room. He didn't look twice and left just as I was pushing her off me. Shit.

"What in bloody hell do you think you're doing?" I screamed at her, anger boiling up inside me so much that I just wanted to punch her. I didn't, my mother taught me not to hurt a girl, under any circumstances. 

She didn't answer my question and ran away with a look of pure satisfaction in her face. That girl is so dead. I just hope Hermione doesn't hear about this, or I'm dead too, but seeing as though Weasley saw it, she must already know. So I just went to my room, grabbed a coat since it was the middle of November and it was quite chilly and set out to find Hermione. 

PANSY'S POV

I ran towards the Slytherin dungeons, satisfied with my work on Draco. Although I'm so over him, I can't deny that he is a damn good kisser, even if he isn't kissing back. (AN: Did that make any sense?) 

When I got there I scanned the Common Room for Jones and found him sitting in a couch talking to Crabbe and Goyle so, I approached them.

"Jones, the first phase is done. Did you do anything to the mudblood yet?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

"No, but if what these 2 say is true then Potter might have already done my part." He said with an evil grin on his already ugly face. 

"What? Potter? What did he do to his mudblood girlfriend?" I said a smile playing on my lips.

"He beat her an inch to death. You should see her. She looks like a zombie." Then he started laughing which added more ugliness to him.

"Yeah. Still, you do your job. Now you won't have to do it so much, thanks to Potter. Crabbe, Goyle, go look for Draco and make sure he doesn't reach the mudblood. Now." I said as I exited the Common Room finally letting myself smile, an evil and wicked smile that only resided n my lips when I had a malicious plan coming on.

AN: Sorry to leave it in a kind of cliffe but I'm tired of writing! I've been writing and thinking of what to write since 4 o'clock yesterday! Anyways people you know the drill, review! Thoughts, opinions, ideas, critics and maybe even flames. Anyways, I'll try to update sooner but school is hectic right now! 'Till the next one! Ciao, Alannah


	17. Forgiveness is bliss

Hi! I'M SO SORRY for not updating soon but really I don't have any spare time! I'm writing now cuz it's Christmas night and my parents aren't here but otherwise I would be in my school or in a road trip or something! Well, thanks to: **Trapt*ROCKS* My World****, ****Hermione Girl3, ProwlingKitKat, DanceChic0869, Sentimental Butterfly and natyslacks **for updating in my past chapter. I'm losing reviewers and yes, I know it's because of the updating business but if you were in my position you wouldn't even be writing right now. I don't know about you but I loved the last chapter and that's saying something, I'm my own worst critic! Hope you like this!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

FLASHBACK
    
    DRACO'S POV

I was sitting in the desk in my room, finishing up my Arithmancy homework, after a good nap. I finished it and decided to go and talk to McMillan in the Common Room or watch TV. When I entered the Common Room I was greeted by a not so nice view. Pansy Parkinson (aka: Slytherin Slut) was in front of my room's doorway and was about to knock when I opened the door. When I did, I walked straight into her face since she was my same height. She immediately grabbed the back of my head and pushed me towards her and she kissed me. 

It happened so fast that I didn't react immediately so I just stayed there letting her kiss me. Although, contrary to popular belief, I never did like her, I must say, rather think, she is a good kisser. Much to my dismay Weasley was coming in the Common Room and looked at the display, like everyone else in the room. He didn't look twice and left just as I was pushing her off me. Shit.

"What in bloody hell do you think you're doing?" I screamed at her, anger boiling up inside me so much that I just wanted to punch her. I didn't, my mother taught me not to hurt a girl, under any circumstances. 

She didn't answer my question and ran away with a look of pure satisfaction in her face. That girl is so dead. I just hope Hermione doesn't hear about this, or I'm dead too, but seeing as though Weasley saw it, she must already know. So I just went to my room, grabbed a coat since it was the middle of November and it was quite chilly and set out to find Hermione. 

PANSY'S POV

I ran towards the Slytherin dungeons, satisfied with my work on Draco. Although I'm so over him, I can't deny that he is a damn good kisser, even if he isn't kissing back. (AN: Did that make any sense?) 

When I got there I scanned the Common Room for Jones and found him sitting in a couch talking to Crabbe and Goyle so, I approached them.

"Jones, the first phase is done. Did you do anything to the mudblood yet?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

"No, but if what these 2 say is true then Potter might have already done my part." He said with an evil grin on his already ugly face. 

"What? Potter? What did he do to his mudblood girlfriend?" I said a smile playing on my lips.

"He beat her an inch to death. You should see her. She looks like a zombie." Then he started laughing which added more ugliness to him.

"Yeah. Still, you do your job. Now you won't have to do it so much, thanks to Potter. Crabbe, Goyle, go look for Draco and make sure he doesn't reach the mudblood. Now." I said as I exited the Common Room finally letting myself smile, an evil and wicked smile that only resided on my lips when I had a malicious plan coming on.

END FLASHBACK

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 17: 

DRACO'S POV

I had been searching for 30 minutes and I, nor the mayority of our classmates, had seen Hermione. I was looking for Weasley, since he always knew where she was, but I couldn't find him either. I was almost giving up hope of finding her when I saw McMillan entering the Great Hall and decided to ask one last person. 

"Hey, McMillan! Wait!" I called at him as he was opening the doors to the hall. He immediately turned around and walked towards me.

"Yeah?" he asked, giving me a quizzical look.

"Have you seen Hermione today?" I asked, my desperation clear in my voice.

"Yep. And she isn't in the best of situations, again." He asked, looking towards the floor.

"Why? What happened to her? Where is she?" I asked, worry filling my mind.

"Well, she's in the Hospital Wing and I don't know what happened to her _exactly_. There are some pretty nasty ru" I didn't let him finish his sentence and ran at full speed towards the Hospital Wing, fearing the worst.

When I arrived, I eye-scanned the room for Hermione. When I didn't find her, I panicked. So I went to Madame Pomfrey's office to ask if she had been let out. She wasn't there either. I was worrying myself to tears by not knowing what had happened to Hermione and who had done it. I was exiting the Wing when I saw Madame Pomfrey coming out from behind a screen in the back of the room. I stopped opening the door and ran at top speed towards her. 

"Mr. Malfoy! Stop running! This is an infirmary, not a Quidditch field and I doubt you run"

"Madame Pomfrey, is Hermione here?" I said interrupting her.

"Yes she is but I'm afraid she is not in a state for vi"

"Where is she?" I said interrupting her again. I was not in the mood for lectures.

"Would you let me finish a sentence Mr. Malfoy?" she said, her face turning a shade of pink in anger.

"Sorry but I really need to see her." I said, worrying more and more every second.

"Very well but I must ask you not to overwhelm her. She is behind that screen." She said pointing to the screen she had just come out of.

"Thanks." I said as I made my way towards the screen.

I pulled it back and found Hermione reading a book, _Hogwarts, A history_ (How many times has she read that?), while Weasley was, surprisingly, reading _Chudley Cannons, A history_. Hermione looked like she had been to hell and back. Her face was bruised, her wrists were highly bandaged and she looked like she was having a good time, until I came in.

"Hermione?" I said. She looked up and her face changed almost instantly from a happy one to an angry one. 

"You slimy, selfish, ferret-faced Slytherin bastard! Get out!" she screamed as she threw her thick book at me. I didn't think twice and got out of the book's way. 

"Hermione what the" I said looking into the screen.

" I said GET OUT!" she screamed as she threw another thick book at me. I turned to get out but a hand grabbed my shoulder. I instinctively grabbed my wand from my pocket robe and turned around to face, the Weasel.

"Why did you betray her? She never did anything to you yet you tortured us for years and then I don't know why or how she forgave you. Now you go around kissing other girls knowing she loves you! How can you live with that? Do you even have a heart?" he said in a calm yet harsh tone. 

"What! I didn't kiss anybody!" I said defensively. I really hadn't, SHE kissed ME.

"YOU LYING CHEATING BASTARD! YOU HAVE THE MIND TO EVEN SAY YOU DIDN'T WHEN I SAW YOU MAKING OUT WITH PANSY PARKINSON IN OUR COMMON ROOM 1 HOUR AGO! HOW CAN YOU LIVE WITH YOURSELF?" he screamed at me, his ears and face redder than his hair. 

"I just bumped into her. Now would you calm down and tell me why you 2 are so mad at me?" I said in a calm tone, trying not to lose my temper.

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN HERMIONE JUST GOT BEATEN UP FOR YOU AND YOU GO AND KISS SOME OTHER GIRL, AND NOT JUST ANY _PANSY PARKINSON!_ CAN'T YOU SEE HER? SHE IS LIKE THIS BECAUSE OF YOU!" he said now turning an unearthly shade of purple, way past the red phase.

"Whoa! Rewind please? She is like this because of _me_? I didn't know… Wait a moment." I said. Putting 2 and 2 together in this situation isn't the hardest task…Potter's Warning, Slytherin's way of acting, Pansy kissing me, Hermione getting beat up… Oooohhhh… Someone's in BIG TROUBE. "Potter." I spat out with a malice I only had towards my father," Get out of my way Weasley." I said, anger building up inside me.

"Wait a moment! You think I'm just going to let you through! Are you deaf or something?" he said his face still in its past color.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" I said as he fell like a rock on the stone floor. 

It was then I realized that both Hermione and Madame Pomfrey were watching our little display. When Weasley fell, Madame Pomfrey threw caution to the winds and just left to her office with an indescribable look on her face. Hermione, on the other hand, had a not-so-surprised look on her face. When I made my way towards her, she just went and sat plainly in the hospital bed. I followed her behind the screen and sat in the chair beside the bed, my elbows in my knees and my head in my hands. Long awkward pause of silence. I hate those pauses. 

"So, you didn't kiss Pansy." Said Hermione, breaking the silence in the room.

"Nope. She kissed me. And I think I know why." I said looking up.

"You do? Come on, share your thoughts." She said as she straightened up.

"Well, Potter did this" I said motioning to her bandaged parts, "to you because he's jealous of me. Pansy is jealous of you or is following orders from _someone_." I added, not knowing the current status of the other _side_. 

"Yeah. Now that I have forgiven you for the" she said while marking her fingers, "umpteenth time, will you please explain me what in Merlin's good, magical, green Earth is going on?" (AN: That quote comes from a fic by Marpessa called "Mudbloods are best when left in the ground" I highly recommend it.) 

"Well…" I said as I started explaining the whole kiss thing. When I had finished my voice was hoarse from talking. 

"Well, at least Ron isn't trying to kill any of us!" she said as she slumped back into the bed. 

"Yeah, it feels odd though, having Weasley being civil around me instead of trying to kill me." I said, realizing the fact that he _was _actingfriendlier towards me.

"Well, he is my friend and he said he really didn't mind who I was with while I was happy but let's not push it too far. He might be nice today cause we aren't officially going out; if and when we do he will go ballistic. He hasn't got the most stable temper." She said with an air of disillusion in her voice. "Drake, (That's her new nickname for me) I really think we should just try and go with the flow until things calm down. You know with this whole Harry/Pansy thing I'm getting worried for you. Who knows what will happen next. Maybe we should just be friends." She said while looking down at her hands.

"Yeah, me too but I'm worried more for you than me. I know what you mean and it's for the best and all but, can't I at least kiss you once in a while?" I said putting on my puppy dog eyes that no one could resist. 

"Drake, you know that… what if…" she said while looking at me. I now tried the puppy pout and if that didn't work then nothing would. "Well, ok, but not in public, we don't want to make World War 3 start." She said in a know-it-all voice. Worked like a charm.

"Now that we're in that theme, what _would_ happen if we get together?" I said.

"Well for one thing, the Gryffindors will have heart attacks and call me a traitor, the Slytherins will DIE from having heart attacks but will kill you before that, the Ravenclaws will analyze the situation and then have a heart attack, and of course, the Hufflepuffs won't notice a thing. Then they will all be against us and we will be the social outcasts of the school." She stated calmly.  
  
"Pessimistic, eh?" I asked raising my eyebrows.  
  
"Hey, I'm not the one who asked." she said as she shrugged.  
  
"What do you think the Weasleys, specifically Ron, and your friends will do?"  
  
"Well AFTER the exchange of juvenile name calling, Ron, being the irrational one although I asked him to be nice, will probably take a knife and try to kill you the muggle way, since he doesn't know the Avada Kedavra curse. Ginny will probably survey the whole thing with interest until she gets bored and then asks me how far I went with you. The others will hex you to death, except Neville since he is completely clueless and wouldn't notice it." She finished as she popped a mint into her mouth.

"Yup. Seems like the exact reaction. You should be a fortune teller." I said as I began to mock Trelawney. "Yes my dears, you will all have painful and slows deaths." I said in a singsong voice while rubbing an imaginary crystal ball. She began to laugh, throwing the mint out in the process.   

"Ugh. Never in my life." She said after she had stopped laughing.

"Well, made you smile." I said while smiling that smile that made any girl melt. "It's suppertime and I'm really hungry. See you." I said as I kissed the top of her head and made my way out of infirmary, passing the stone-still Ron Weasley. 

When I arrived at the Great Hall and sat at my usual seat, next to Blaize, I was engulfed by girls. 

"Draco, DRACO!" said a blonde 5th year. I looked back in midst of the surprise that girls, other than Pansy and Hermione, were talking to me, to find that not only one but a swarm of girls from every house were crowding me and trying to get to me. I noticed there were even some 7th years. What can I say? I'm irresistible.

"Draco, is it true that you are going out with the Gryffindor mudblood nerd?" said a curious looking Millicent Bullstrode with a bit of parchment and a quill out.

"None of your bloody business." I said as I realized where this was going and turned back to my food.

"Well, actually, it _is_ our business to know. We run the 'Hogwarts Inquisitor'. It has the latest in gossip on the school." She said indignantly.

"The what?" I said, turning around and remembering the Inquisitorial Squad I was in last year while Umbridge was the Headmistress. "Look, I don't care about your damn paper, nor do I care about the _latest gossip in the school,_" I said in a girly voice trying to mock her, "so would you just go and bug somebody else?" I said, anger boiling up inside me as it has done so frequently this week.

"Have it your way. We will know anyways, we have our sources." She said as she and the other girls stomped their way out of the Great Hall with their heads held high.

"Girls." I said to myself as I returned to my food.

"So, _are_ you going out with Hermione? Come on, you know I won't tell anybody. You're the only one I speak to anyways, besides Ginny." He said while looking back and winking at the Weaslette in the Gryffindor table.

"Well, I really don't know cause she had this incident and I had one myself and we are really just letting time tell." I said while sneaking a peek at Hermione, who had her back to me.

"Yeah, I heard all about it." He said while looking back at me.

"Bloody hell, gossip and news here travel at the speed of light." I said while I ate the last of my lasagna. "Well, I have some homework to finish. See you around." I said as I got out of my seat. As I made my way through the Slytherin table and out the hall, I received death glares from all of the Slytherin except the 1st years since they hadn't been brainwashed yet. I didn't mind, all I had in my mind right now was Hermione and that's what will always matter to me.

AN: So, what do you think? I know it doesn't have any action or anything quite interesting in it but I really don't care. Santa Claus came by my house and dropped a pewter (Yes, like Harry's first year cauldron, metal) chess set and a beautiful pair of jeans. Actually it was my parents and aunt but my little bro still believes in Santa so let's not crush his dream. (Yeah, right). MERRY CHRISTMAS, HAPPY HANUKAH, KWANSAS AND ANYTHING ELSE! Enjoy the holidays people, they only come once a year and in a snap they're gone. I hope you liked this chapter and please people you know the drill, REVIEW! 'Till next chappie. Ciao, Alannah


	18. Amorio Conqueris Totalus

Hi! So, what did Santa leave you under the tree, lol. Well, I hope you have enjoyed 2003 cause it's gone and it will never come back. Well, holiday season is gone and school starts in a week here cause we have the Wizard Kings coming, it's a Dominican tradition on Jan. 6th. No school and more presents, by far the best tradition I've heard of. I hope you enjoyed the last chappie and thanks to:**ChocolateKisses234, luvin-echo16** (New reviewer!), **Marpessa, rebecca89** (I reviewed), **natyslacks **for reviewing in the last chapter and to those other people who will remain unmentioned, REVIEW! Hope you like this!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

FLASHBACK
    
    DRACO'S POV

"So, _are_ you going out with Hermione? Come on, you know I won't tell anybody. You're the only one I speak to anyways, besides Ginny." said Blaize while looking back and winking at the Weaslette in the Gryffindor table.

"Well, I really don't know cause she had this incident and I had one myself and we are really just letting time tell." I said while sneaking a peek at Hermione, who had her back to me.

"Yeah, I heard all about it." He said while looking back at me.

"Bloody hell, gossip and news here travel at the speed of light." I said while I ate the last of my lasagna. "Well, I have some homework to finish. See you around." I said as I got out of my seat. As I made my way through the Slytherin table and out the hall, I received death glares from all of the Slytherin except the 1st years since they hadn't been brainwashed yet. I didn't mind, all I had in my mind right now was Hermione and that's what will always matter to me.

END FLASHBACK

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*
    
    Chapter 18: Amorio Conqueris Totalus
    
    HERMIONE'S POV
    
    A lot of people from my year had been visiting me at the infirmary and most of them had been asking what had caused my injuries and I always replied: "I was doing some extra-work on Potions and a potion backfired." Yeah, like that would ever happen and the funniest thing is that the dimwits of my classmates believed it. 
    
    The night before I was going to be released I was sitting in my bed reading my favorite book, _Hogwarts, A history_, when someone entered the infirmary. I heard footsteps but since I was in the last bed, I hadn't seen who it was yet. When I did see, I didn't know how to react.
    
    "Zachary Jones, what brings you to this part of the school?" I said as I pulled my gaze towards the book again.
    
    "I just wanted to pay a visit to my dear friend." He said in a silky voice.
    
    "Well, I don't see any jerks or whores around so, who are you visiting?" I said looking around the infirmary to empathize my point. 
    
    "Oh, got a sense of humor, don't you? I hope you still have it within the next hour." He said while taking his wand out.
    
    I didn't even have time to scream for help or anything as he put a sleeping spell on me. All I thought while blacking out was God help me.
    
    DRACO'S POV
    
    I was sitting in the Common Room finishing my homework while all the other prefects were watching TV, talking, playing Exploding Snap in Weasel's case or in Pansy's case, admiring herself in a mirror (Typical). When I finished I was going to my room to have an early sleep when the Weaslette opened the door with a slam and started screaming with panic written all over her tearstained face.
    
    "RON, RON! HERMIONE'S MISSING!" As soon as she said this, everyone, except Pansy and including me, stopped what they were doing and went to her side. I have to say that she has quite a good crowd of friends. At least they care for her not like the blood-sucking jerks I had for friends.
    
    "What happened?" said a worried looking Ron Weasley.
    
    "I don't know, I looking for her in the Hospital Wing her bed was empty. I found this note in her bedside table." She said between sobs holding a scrunched up piece of parchment that had bloodstains in several parts of it. I immediately took it and read aloud so that everyone could hear.
    
    "_Malfoy, if you want to find your precious little mudblood, go to the Slytherin Common Room at midnight tonight. If not, she will suffer the consequences, although she already is._" I said, holding back the tears. I scrunched up the parchment, burned it with a spell and clenched my fists in anger, my knuckles turning white with my last action.

"It's all your fault. It's your entire bloody fault! If you weren't with her nothing of this would have happened to her! You probably set all of this up so we wouldn't think it was you while you go on and hurt her." said a sobbing, red-faced Ron Weasley (AN: hey, guys can be sentimental too, can't they?). He was going to punch me but with a sift move of my wrists and a couple of words from my lips, he went off flying towards the wall.

"LOOK IT'S NOT MY BLOODY FAULT THAT SOME SICK BASTARD WANTED TO HURT HER OK! AND IF I RECALL, POTTER BETRAYED HER, NOT ME!" I said. Although I knew it was my fault that the Slytherins were pursuing her. I had a right to defend myself, don't I?

As I calmed down, I realized that everyone was looking intently at me, except Pansy, who had probably left the Common Room to go to her beauty rest.

"What are you looking at?" I said, letting a tear silently escape. 

"Hey man, we are behind you 100 percent if you need us." Said Ernie McMillan while patting my back while murmurs of agreements were heard through the room.

"Thanks but if you don't want to be killed by the Slytherins, I suggest you don't come." I said as I made my way towards my room.

Minutes seemed to last an eternity as I waited for midnight to come. I sat in my desk looking at the photo album I had with pictures of Hermione. She looked so beautiful and so happy when we were just friends. Maybe that's what we should be, just friends. Things would be so much simpler and she would be safe. I wouldn't be able to express my feelings towards her and it would make us even crazier for each other but maybe we should wait until we are out of school before starting a serious relationship or even considering one. The wait would kill me for sure but at least she would be safe.

When I finally left my train of thoughts, I realized it was already 11:30 and it was a trip to the opposite side of the school and down into the dungeons. So, I stood up, made sure I had my wand with me and stepped out of my room. 

The Common Room was dead silent since it was so late and tomorrow we all had morning classes. I silently exited the Common Room and opened the portrait. I was almost out of sight of the Founders when Slytherin spoke up.

"Where to, Young Malfoy?" he said from his green throne-like chair.

"Um, to the kitchens for a snack. I'm feeling a bit hungry." I said while trying to get away.

"If I recall, there is a passage that leads directly to the kitchens in your Common Room. Why then are you going this way?" he said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Because I- I wanted to clear my head with a midnight stroll. Yeah." I said, congratulating myself for that brilliant upcome and continuing my way towards the dungeons.

"Well, then I guess Ms. Granger will have to _suffer the consequences_. And I thought you cared for her." I stopped in my way and returned to face the portrait.

"How do you know about that?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me.

"Well, if I also recall, there is a blank portrait in your Common Room in which I can enter and exit at my will. In Dumbledore's exact words it is used to _check up on the Prefects and learn about their lifes, so we can make their learning experience more enjoyable for them_." He said in a voice similar to Dumbledore's.

"I always knew he was a crazy old coot." I said while laughing to myself.

"Well, YOU are going to be the crazy one if you don't show up at Slytherin Common Room in 10 minutes. Take care and I will be watching if things get out of hand. And remember what your prophecy says, Amorio conqueris totalus." He said as he slumped back into his majestic chair.

"Love will conquer all. Thanks." I said as I continued my journey.

I turned the corner and kept on walking until I reached the Slytherin portrait. I stood outside for a moment, preparing myself mentally for anything that may happen in there. They must have alreadty hurt her, they have sick minds and they don't care about anyone except themselves and their also selfish master Lord-I'm-So-Scaly-And-Evil-Voldemort (AN: That was a phrase from DeChantal's fic, read it, it's good.). Physically and mentally prepared, I said the password and entered to the scene of an upcoming crime.

AN: About Drake's prophecy, in OotP it says that everyone has a prophecy and I will tell Draco's and Hermione's later on in the story and Slytherin knows about it cause Slytherin created his heir's prophecy. More detail on that later on. Ok, mini cliffe. Don't worry, I'll write next year.  I hope you have a very good New Year's Eve and please REVIEW! If you don't review, I may not write cause if you don't then I have no motivation to write. 'Till next year! Ciao, Alannah


	19. Buried Alive

Hi! Yeah people, I know you want to kill me for updating this late but I had pre-midterms jitters plus the holidays and starting school again and starting French class and well, you get the point. Thanks to: **CherryCharm, random surfer, Sentimental Butterfly and natyslacks **who were the ONLY 4 THAT REVIEWED! PPL, WAKE UP AND LOOK AT YOUR COMPUTER SCREEN! REVIEW! Even some of the reviewers I thought were going to stick around haven't reviewed in 4 chappies (I won't say names)! By the way, I started an author alert group, that way you will know when I update cause my stupid computer doesn't let me get a subscription and/or pay via internet. Well, as I see from the past reviews, I left it in a kind of suspense in the last chappie so; I'll get on right where I dropped off and start the engine! Hope you like it!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

FLASHBACK

DRACO'S POV

"Well, then I guess Ms. Granger will have to _suffer the consequences_. And I thought you cared for her." I stopped in my way and returned to face the portrait.

"How do you know about that?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me.

"Well, if I also recall, there is a blank portrait in your Common Room in which I can enter and exit at my will. In Dumbledore's exact words it is used to _check up on the Prefects and learn about their lives, so we can make their learning experience more enjoyable for them_." He said in a voice similar to Dumbledore's.

"I always knew he was a crazy old coot." I said while laughing to myself.

"Well, YOU are going to be the crazy one if you don't show up at Slytherin Common Room in 10 minutes. Take care and I will be watching if things get out of hand. And remember what your prophecy says, Amorio conqueris totalus." He said as he slumped back into his majestic chair.

"Love will conquer all. Thanks." I said as I continued my journey.

I turned the corner and kept on walking until I reached the Slytherin portrait. I stood outside for a moment, preparing myself mentally for anything that may happen in there. They must have already hurt her, they have sick minds and they don't care about anyone except themselves and their also selfish master Lord-I'm-So-Scaly-And-Evil-Voldemort (AN: That was a phrase from DeChantal's fic, read it, it's good.). Physically and mentally prepared, I said the password and entered to the scene of an upcoming crime.

END FLASHBACK

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 19: Buried deep, pt. 1

DRACO'S POV

When I entered the Slytherin Common Room I saw something (not to be considered as a someone) unexpected: my father.

"Father?" I said, wondering if this was just a fiction of my imagination.

"Draco. I've come because I've heard some _disturbing_ information." He said with a look of pure disgust in his face.

"What?" I said, fearing that he already knew about my almost relationship with Hermione.

"Well, that you and that mudblood bitch were "getting along"." He said not even bothering to look at me when he finished his statement.

'He knows.'

How?

'Maybe Parkinslut told him.'

Bing Bing Bing! We have a winner!

'Yeah. I don't know how you got along with that bunch of losers.'

Easy. I didn't. Ouch! 

"Draco! What in the blazes is wrong with you boy!" Lucius said while standing me up. I guess I forgot I could still go that deep by just thinking. 

"Nothing. Sorry. Now about that information, it isn't true. I've only been _civil_ to her because Dumbledore said that if we weren't I wouldn't, um, I wouldn't-" I stopped there, lost for words or a reasonable explanation to give to _him_.

"So you wouldn't what? Hurry up, I haven't got all day!" he said while tapping his staff/wand impatiently. I had to think of something fast. 

"So, I wouldn't lose the chance to become Head Boy! And because it seems that every prefect has to be an example to follow." Yes! I have to say, I'm totally brilliant!

"Well, I suppose. You better keep up your grades too. I don't want that mudblood to be the best. You should be ashamed of yourself. Being second-best to a mudblood who doesn't know anything!" he snarled at me. I wish I could just punch him. 

"Yes father." I said looking down so I wouldn't meet his piercing glare.

"Now, onto more important things," he said while putting on the Malfoy trademark smirk. "Lord Voldemort will be expecting your union when you're 16 and of age. You will continue my jobs since I am getting old for these type of things." He said while looking Longley at his staff/wand.

"Yes father." I said, although that was far from my wishes at the moment and it would always be. Why would I want to serve something that can't even hold a wand? Or who was to weak to kill a 1-year-old baby? That was pathetic. 

"Well, I must go. We've taken care of the mudblood for the time being. She won't be getting in your way so you better speed up. I want it clear that you are the best student in this school. Fast." He said while leaving.

"Yes, you crazy, bloodthirsty bastard." I spat as I saw his retreating figure. 

It was only when he left that I let his words sink in: _we've taken care of the mudblood for the time being. She won't be getting in your way_. So, he's taken care of her. Damn. What has he done with her? Where is she?

I was looking around like a crazy lunatic. I couldn't find her anywhere. Not in the 6th year boy's dormitory, not in the 6th year girl's dormitory (I had my connections). Not in any corner in the Common Room. I was worried to death to say the least. 

I raced out of the Common Room with a million thoughts in my head. It was like my head was spinning around a revolving figure. Guess who the figure was?

I didn't actually know where I was going; I just let my feet and gut instinct take me to the best place. When I finally stopped, I was right in front of the gargoyle that leads up to Dumbledore's office. But why was I here? 

Then again, he was the one who helped us to where we (Hermione and me) are currently, although in his own sneekyish way, he did help us. So, I decided to be faithful to my instinct, throw caution to the winds and just go and tell him. He could, after all, cover much more ground than I could. Don't ask me how or why. 

"Earwax and Lemon all flavor beans." I said to the gargoyle while it jumped aside to reveal the ever-revolving staircase. When it stopped I was face to face with Professor Dumbledore himself.

"Good evening Mr. Malfoy. Would you please step into my office? We could discuss our matter more privately." He said in a somber voice I had only heard once in my life from him: the 4th year end-of-term feast when he talked about Cedric Diggory's death.

"Professor, I think something bad, _really bad_, just happened to Hermione." I said keeping my voice neutral, not knowing which emotion I should show.

"Yes, I'm afraid that something did happen to Ms. Granger. But what, I do not know," he said while looking up to the night sky, which was looking kind of dull due to the amount of clouds. 

"Salazar," he said turning to a portrait of 4 chairs in the other side of his office, "Salazar." I watched as Salazar Slytherin walked into the portrait and sat in a green chair. 

"Yes, Dumbledore?" he said while looking intently at Dumbledore and then shifted his eyes towards me, "Ah, Mr. Malfoy, of course. I believe you didn't find Ms. Granger in the Common Room?" he said while looking at me with piercing eyes, similar to my fathers, too similar.

"No." I said lifting my head, as to not let my tears spill.

"Yes, it was expected. They just put Ms. Granger as bait, knowing that for sure you would do anything for her. Maybe she isn't in any harm. Did you check to see if she was in the hospital wing?" he asked.

"Yes, Ginny Weasley was there and she found an empty bed with a note, it had a red liquid, blood I presume, all over it. Knowing my fellow classmates, Hermione could be anywhere." I said bowing my head once again.

"Well, we mustn't hesitate then. Salazar, go get Professor Snape and tell Godric to get Professor McGonagall. Fellow headmasters and headmistresses," he said turning to the "sleeping" portraits of past headmaster of Hogwarts, "I would like for you to search as far as you can for any Slytherins and any sight of Ms. Hermione Granger. I suppose you have seen her?" he said. Murmurs of agreements were heard from the portraits as they all left the portraits.

"Fawkes," he said turning to a phoenix perched in a chair in the back of his office "I want you to search the grounds for any suspicious sights or any students. Send a warning to Professor McGonagall or myself if you do." He said. Just then the door opened and in came Professors McGonagall and Snape in their night robes. 

"Albus, what is going on?" said a worried and tired looking McGonagall.

"It seems that the Slytherin students decided to play a rather nasty prank to Mr. Malfoy here by taking Ms. Granger. We do not know anything of Ms. Granger, for now." he said in a somber voice.

"Well, it was kind of expected. I mean, not to be rude or anything but, a Slytherin like you, Mr. Malfoy, and a Gryffindor like Ms. Granger being, not only civil but, _friendly _towards each other is not a common sight.  I daresay, it's a surprise that nothing had happened to any of you by now." said an annoyed looking Professor Snape, "But, nonetheless, it was a bad way to express themselves. They will, of course, be sus-suspended." He quickly said after receiving an ominous glare from McGonagall. 

"Well, let's not worry about that right now. Our priority is to find Ms. Granger and to make sure she is safe." Said Dumbledore while making his way towards the door and everybody else followed suit, "I think Mr. Potter has something that would help us and Mr. Weasley and Ms. Weasley should be called to help. I think, Mr. Malfoy, that you can make sure they are alerted while we search the grounds." He said as we stepped into the dark halls.

"Of course and thanks Professor." I said as I turned to go to the Prefect's Common Rooms.

When I reached the Founder's portrait I saw it empty so I just pushed through it, ran to the entrance of the 6th year's Common Room and went to Weasley's room. He was snoring loudly, something I expected from him, and he was sprawled in the bed.

"Weasley," I said tapping him in the chest, "Weasley, WEASLEY!" I said. When he didn't wake up, I did the first thing that came to mind, something I had longed to do to him long time ago. "_Aquaticus apparus_" I said as water gushed out of my wand and directly at his face. He jumped up and started pointing his wand all around until he opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Malfoy? What in bloody hell are you doing in MY ROOM?" he said, his cheeks had started to turn red, something oh-so-normal of him.

"Well, then I just guess I could go and look for Hermione by myself." I said as I started for the door.

"No! Wait! What do you know of her, was she in the Slytherin Common Room?" he said as he started to look for a coat and put on some shoes.

"No, the Slytherins did something to her and now we don't know where she is." I said sadly as I waited for him to finish getting ready.

"Damn. You just wait till I get my hands on the one responsible for this." He said with his fists clenched as we made our way out.

"Well, I doubt you will. It's my father and probably Voldemort behind all this." I said silently, "Wait, we have to get your sister and then we have to get _Potter_ before we go." I said heading towards the 5th year prefect's area. 

"My sister? Harry? What do they have to do in all of this?" he said throwing a questioning look my way.

"Well, Dumbledore says Potter has something that might help us and your sister, I don't know why." I said, questioning myself as to why the Weaslette was called.

"Well, come on then," He said as we entered the 5th year Common Room, "but stay outside, I don't want you looking at my sister." He said as he entered her room. He came out moments later with Weaslette tailing behind in a coat and her wand at the ready.

We walked the halls and came to rest upon the 7th floor, in which the Gryffindor tower was. We were in front of the portrait and I said the password (Devil's Snare). As I did, the Weasleys threw a questioning look at me.

"What? It's written in the Prefect's Common Room, haven't you seen it?" I said defending myself.

We entered the quiet Common Room and made our way up to the 6th year boys' dormitory. When we entered, we were greeted by snoring (this time coming from Longbottom). Weasley then made for the first bed in which Potter was laying all tangled up in his covers. Wow, he was a bad sleeper.

"Harry, Harry." He said tapping his shoulders. He immediately sat up and pointed his wand at me. 

"What? Who's there? _Lumos_." He said as his wand tip lit up. "Ginny? Ron? Malfoy? What in the blazes are you doing here!" he said throwing a death glare my way. These people were so rude. 

"Well, if you care for Hermione, which I doubt a lot judging by your past actions," I said.

"I care for her more than you ever will!" he snarled at me. Weasley got in between us, to prevent any fighting. That's a new one for me, Weasley the peacemaker. I always thought Potter was the quiet one. Oh, how the tables have turned.

"Well, then. I suggest you take whatever you have ("Your map" said Weasley) and come help us search for her. She's in trouble you know. Although I doubt you will mind." I said the last part to myself but I guess my voice carried on.

"Why you little bouncing ferret-"

"You overgrown baby-"

"BOTH OF YOU STOP!" said a highly noted voice (Weaslette), "if you both care for Hermione as you say you do, I suggest you put your differences aside and help us search for her. If you can't then, you're not her friends." She said as she tapped her foot impatiently. The others in the room, unsurprisingly, had awakened, with the exception of Longbottom who was now snoring more than ever.

"What's up?" said 2 sleepy voices from the other side of the room.

"Nothing. _Dormius, dormius_." The Weaslette said while pointing her wand at the source of the voices. We heard 2 _thumps_ as they fell asleep again. Wow, she was spicy when she was mad. Now I know what Blaize meant.

"Well, are you coming or not?" she said as she made her way towards the door. Potter mumbled something incoherent to human ears and tossed a roll of parchment to Weasley. He then proceeded to get to his bed again. I, of course, took this opportunity to throw something at him, even if it was a stupid comeback.

"Yeah, shows how much you care. Freaking Boy-who-lived-to-irritate-me." I said as I closed the door in his angry face and muttered a locking charm, just in case.

As we descended the stairs, Weasley was mumbling about how Potter wasn't himself these days and Weaslette, who was at the foot of the stairs, was telling us to hurry up. She looked pissed off and disgusted about something, let's say, _someone_ in particular. 

"I can't _believe_ him! That was so rude! I mean, you could cut him some slack for the other day's behavior but to be going this far! I really didn't expect something like that from him!" she said in a disgruntled voice, for a moment I swear I saw steam coming from her ears.

"Well, for all I care about him, he could just go and bloody well die! The stupid, know-it-all, heroic-wanna-be git/prat." I said as we exited the Common Room. They both threw dirty looks at me but I didn't give a.

"Well, I think we should look in the map and then split up to where she would probably be." Weaslette said as we reached the Entrance Hall.

"Wait. If we see her in the map, shouldn't we just all go?" Weasley said looking flustered.

"Ron, do you seriously think that she would be in a common place in the castle or close to the grounds? No. We should first look to see if there's any Slytherins out, she's bound to be close to them. If not, then we should just split up," she said making it sound like it was the simplest thing in the world, in other words, that we were idiots not to have thought it up.

"Ok then. We solely swear we are up to no good." Said Weasley with a blank open piece of parchment in his hands. At first I thought he was stupid to be talking to a map but then words started appearing in it and then a map appeared with a bunch of dots on it. As I looked closer, I realized it was a map of Hogwarts, and the dots were people moving around in the castle and grounds. For it to be 1 o'clock, there was a lot of people out of bed.

"Ok, now let's see who's out." The Weaslette said as she took the map into her hands, "McGonagall, Snape, Dumbledore, and a bunch of teachers, Filch, Mrs. Norris, Peeves and _aha_, _Zachary Jones_." She said as she looked in closer, "He's in the Charms corridor. I'll go the fastest way with Draco ('Wow, Mione must have rubbed off on her since she's speaking my 1st name. Impressing.') and Ron, you can go through the other side just in case he tries to run away. Since we still don't know if he's the culprit. If not, we can still torture him to get info." She said as she grabbed my arm and pulled me through the halls until I came back to my senses.

"Well, Weasley. I can't deny, you got some spark in you." I said looking at her in a knowing way.

"Don't-even-think-about-it," she said throwing a glare my way, "I can't believe your thinking _that_ way at times like these. _Boys_." She said as we rounded on a corner before the Charms corridor.

"Ok, let's just go and round in on him." I said.

"Ok, wands out." She said. 

"Jones, so nice to see you." I said as we stood face-to-face.

"Well, well, Malfoy. I knew you would fall for the bait. I'm afraid you fell from too high and now you're going to hit your dead end." He said in his malicious voice, "I see you've brought a friend too. Good, the more the merrier they say." He said while rubbing his palms together.

"Dispense us the small talk and let's get straight to the point. Where is Hermione?" I said pointing my wand straight at his head.

"Now, now Malfoy, no need to get violent here. You asked a simple question and I'll give you a simple answer." He said in a tone that only made me feel worse than I already did.

"Where is she? Answer me now or _suffer the consequences_." I said in a tone resembling his.

"Ah, I see you read my note. Well, as you just said, she is suffering the consequences. I think she just has ½ an hour, tops, to live. I hope you find her soon." He said as he started to laugh.

"WHERE IS SHE?" I said, ready to throw him against the wall and beat him to a bloody pulp.

"She's in a place that's dark. She's deep and covered." He said as he reached inside his robes and disappeared.

"Damn! That could be anywhere considering it's dark outside!" I said punching the hard stonewall.

"No, wait. He could have just as well given us the exact location. Dark, the Dark Forest of course; deep and covered is the part I don't know about. There's no river or lake in the Forest so, she can't be covered in water." She said staring into space after she said this.

"Well, then where, in the Dark Forest, could she be?" asked Weasley coming from behind the shadows.

"I have no idea but we should find Dumbledore and ask him his opinion. Shall we?" I said making my way towards the Entrance Hall.

"Yes. According to the map he is right in front of the Entrance Hall," the Weaslette said after looking in the map, "Let's go."

When we were walking in the halls, there was an eerie silence between the strange group. If anyone were to walk by us, he/she would think that we were under the Imperius or we were nuts. Sincerely, a conversation between me, the Boy-who-lived-to-be-a-pain-in-my-arse or his trusty sidekick didn't end with one of us in the Hospital Wing, I would consider it a miracle. Hermione doesn't give me enough credit for these things.

"Professor Dumbledore, we found Zachary Jones in the Charms corridor and he told us that Hermione was in a place that's dark and that she's deep and covered before disappearing." Said a distressed looking Ginny Weasley.

"Well, I assume he had an illegal portkey because you can't apparate or disapparate inside the walls of Hogwarts. As to Ms. Granger's location, I have a shrewd idea. It might sound a bit shocking but I think that the Slytherin's might go to any lengths to keep their pride." He said to us while looking over his half moon glasses. He had a misty sort of look that made everything look worse for me.

"So, what is your idea, Albus?" asked a worried looking McGonagall.

"Well, according to Mr. Jones description, she is, undoubtfuly, in the Dark Forest and since the forest does not contain a lake or any source of water, I'm afraid she may be buried _alive_." He said finishing in more somber voice.

"B-bu-buried alive?" Weaslette said in a strained voice, as if she were about to cry. She was. She buried her head in Weasley's shoulder, who was looking as if he had just been petrified.

I just stood there thinking of the probabilities that what Dumbledore just said was true: 1) Slytherins hate Gryffindors; 2) Slytherins hate the Golden Trio; 3) Slytherins despise mudbloods and half bloods; 4) Slytherins hate me; 5) Slytherin hate people who betrayed Voldemort (aka: me). So, knowing the Slytherins as I do, they are capable of killing her or me in that case.

"Well, there's not much to think about. While we stand here crying over something and staring into nothing, she might be dying. So, if we don't hurry up." I said this as they all scrambled about doing God knows what. 

"Well, as I said before, she isn't shown in the map which means she has to be very deep into the forest or extremely deep in." the Weaslette said. 

"Let's go then." Weasley said as he led the way into the forest.

"Wands out. We don't know what wanders here at this time of night." He said. Which reminded me of my detention in the first year and my first encounter with Voldemort, that I remember of.

We walked for what seemed like an eternity. When the sun started rising and some rays of light crept in between of the gaps made by the large tree branches, we reached the edge of the forest in the map. Which meant that from here on we should search for her by our eyes and ears, if she could still make a sound.

"Keep your eyes open for any mound of earth, anything unusual, more unusual than the unusual you find here, and if you do, make a sound with your wands with this enchantment: _Somnorus amius_. Good luck and remember _keep your eyes open_." He said with a last nod as he turned and disappeared between some bushes. I looked around and nodded to Weasley and Weaslette as they gave a nod, or something like a shake, and left.

AN: SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, AND SORRY. So sorry for everyday you doubted that I was ever going to update but I just finished my mid terms last Thursday and had a break from everything plus, we have an energy deficiency in my country so that makes like 8/24 hours a day we have electrical power and the other we don't. Well, anyways, you can expect me to update every weekend like usual, if the power lets me. And I promise better chapters, though not as long and detailed as this one. I know I left it in a kind of cliffe but it suits my hands better. Well, I hope that some of my faithful readers out there still review; I'm hoping to get to the 100 mark. The 100th reviewer will get a recognition, which, don't ask me. I hope you still like my story and don't hate it because of my laziness. REVIEW! Even flames I accept at this moment. Ciao, Alannah


	20. Sentimental

Hi! What's up? I GOT 105 REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU GUYS! That's to the people that reviewed, which are: **MoMalfoy, natyslacks **(The 100th reviewer, congrats!**), SpicySugar **(Sorry, you weren't the 100th, but you were the 101, I'll mention you, somewhere…)**, ProwlingKitKat, Slytherin-Gryffindor gal, DvChicka15. **Thank you bunches for reviewing and I hope this chappie is up to your standards… To the people that didn't review, shame on you! I'm writing differently in this chappie and I hope you like it! Read on!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

FLASHBACK

DRACO'S POV

"Well, there's not much to think about. While we stand here crying over something and staring into nothing, she might be dying. So, if we don't hurry up…" I said this as they all scrambled about doing God knows what. 

"Well, as I said before, she isn't shown in the map which means she has to be very deep into the forest or extremely deep in…" the Weaslette said. 

"Let's go then." Weasley said as he led the way into the forest.

"Wands out. We don't know what wanders here at this time of night." He said. Which reminded me of my detention in the first year and my first encounter with Voldemort, that I remember of.

We walked for what seemed like an eternity. When the sun started rising and some rays of light crept in between of the gaps made by the large tree branches, we reached the edge of the forest in the map. Which meant that from here on we should search for her by our eyes and ears, if she could still make a sound.

"Keep your eyes open for any mound of earth, anything unusual, more unusual than the unusual you find here, and if you do, make a sound with your wands with this enchantment: _Somnorus amius_. Good luck and remember _keep your eyes open_." He said with a last nod as he turned and disappeared between some bushes. I looked around and nodded to Weasley and Weaslette as they gave a nod, or something like a shake, and left.

END FLASHBACK

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Chapter 20: Sentimental**

Timed dimmed out for Ms. Hermione Granger as the minutes drew by quickly and they still hadn't seen an opening in the earth, lest a little mount or any sign at all of her. Draco was soon tired and was almost wishing that he were with Hermione, if anything happened to her. He also thought it was his entire fault that she was in that awkward position, buried deep down in the Forbidden Forest (AN: Sorry if I called it the Dark Forest but that was how I pictured it, thanks for correcting me!) God knows if she was breathing, conscious or even dead. It made Draco swoon in the darkness not knowing what was her present state. But, unfortunately, he had to deal with it. 

To top it all off, he had to work with Weasley, his cute, but fiery, sister, the Weaslette and he almost had to work with Potter but, thank God, he didn't want to come look for Hermione. That was another issue on his mind. What was the deal between Potter and Hermione? They were best friends and now they didn't even speak and he had even abused her to a near death state. He had wanted to kill him but Hermione insisted that it was her fault, that she had incited him. How? She never had done something bad or something that could endanger herself or her friends (only if it was for a good cause). 

She was Draco's total opposite, in some ways. She was good hearted and liked to do stuff just for the fun of it. Draco needed a good reason, a damn good one, to do something he was ordered to do. He didn't like to do something, unless it had a benefit for him. She, on the other hand, liked to something to benefit others and sometimes she even forgot to take care of herself for that cause.

Ok, back to the search. There was nothing except for a little opening Draco had found, but it was so small that he didn't make it a big deal. He didn't, but Ginny, once she passed by it, did. She fired the sound spell and moments later they heard some tumbling sounds. Ron, who was the closest one in the moment, came running to them seconds later with a look of distress in his face.

"What's up? Did you find her?" he looked frantically around, as if expecting Hermione to be there standing. When he finished looking, his face fell with a frown. 

"No, but I just thought you might have a look at this." Said Ginny, pointing to the small, but evident, opening in the soil. 

Ron looked in closer, as if to check if there really was something there. When he did notice, he looked up at Ginny with a bored face. 

"That's what you found?" he said with an amusing, almost funny, tone, "I thought you had found a little mound or a opening a bit _bigger_ than this one." He said while standing, not knowing that the others had already arrived and had heard the whole conversation.

"Well, Mr. Weasley, it may be small but there's a big possibility that the person that hid Ms. Granger had the ingenuity to make it look like a natural opening. What do you say if we look into this? It won't hurt anyone." Dumbledore said with his usual serene tone.

Ron hesitantly started digging with a shovel Dumbledore had conjured up. 5 minutes later, all they had was a big and deep hole in the ground and a tired Ron Weasley.

"I'm sick of this. I can't even feel my hands. I love Hermione very much, nothing on you Malfoy, but I just can't keep on." Ron said between breaths.

"Oh, come on. Let's see if there's anything here." Draco said taking the shovel from Ron's hands and digging more.

They had all lost hope of finding Hermione alive when they heard a loud 'thump' coming from Draco's direction. 

"I think I found something." They all heard Draco shout. Draco started digging rapidly and he discovered a red, metal coffin with an inscription in the front.

"There's a red coffin in here. Do you think we could lift it with a simple Levitating Spell?" Draco shouted up at the others. He then heard some murmurs of agreement and got out of the way so Dumbledore could do the spell since he was too tired to even do that. 

After the coffin was in stable grounds, they were able to read the inscription, which, apparently, was in some Latin or Spanish language. It read: 

_Eht tsom suoicerp gniht ni eht dlrow si ni siht niffoc, erac rof ti dna uoy lliw eb dedrawer. Mrah ti dna uoy lliw eb desruc. Eb denraw. _

The professors were looking at the coffin with extreme amazement, as if it were filled of galleons or made of them. When the Weasley's noticed this, they looked at the coffin perplexedly, as if to notice what was their amazement. Draco, on the other hand, just stood staring blank

"Professors, what's wrong? Shouldn't we open this?" said Ginny looking back at the professors.

"Minerva, do you really think this is the coffin? I mean, how could a student get a hold of this kind of instrument. The possibilities are immense, unless, they are doing this under someone's orders. And, if so, why would they want to harm her and enlighten her at the same time?" Dumbledore said while still staring at the coffin.

"I don't know. I really think that they are working under orders. Whose, I don't know. If not, then I'm afraid we're not dealing with a student. And why would they do good and bad a t the same time… There is an evil scheme to this." As McGonagall said this, Draco was already moving towards the coffin in discussion with no one noticing him due to the talking. He passed a finger on top of the words in the front of it and the coffin glowed red and lifted itself from the ground. 

"Mr. Malfoy, don't touch that!" said a panic looking Dumbledore but, alas, it was too late for Draco had already started opening it when it landed on ground.

Then top slid off and he saw what he was expecting and needing to see for what seemed to be an eternity (but it was only a couple of hours). Hermione Granger was lying there, with a pallid, almost gray, face and, clearly, unconscious or even dead. He rapidly pulled her out and, with the little strength he had left, started making his way out of the forest and to the Hospital Wing. The others were looking at him with mixed feelings: happy, that they had found Hermione, confused, (as in the Weasleys) by the utter amazement their professors had shown at the sight of the rare coffin and horror, (as in the Professors) that Malfoy had just opened what might be his own grave in a few hours, days or even years. 

**Explanation:** The inscription the coffin had was in a not so weird language. In fact, it was in English, only it was written backwards. It was like the mirror of Erised… put Erised backwards and you got Desire, which was the feeling that the mirror showed. This coffin, in backwards, read: "The most precious thing in the world is in this coffin, care for it and you will be rewarded. Harm it and you will be cursed."

While the others still stood perplexed in the middle of the forest, Draco was almost out of it and could see the Hogwarts grounds from his current position. He was tired out of his mind but he had to save Hermione, if it was still possible. He had made it to the doors in the entrance to the castle and he could see that dawn was approaching. He had no strength left in his bones to carry her all the way to the Hospital Wing and he prayed that anyone would come and see him, which is anyone but the Slytherins. So, he just did what first came to mind and said the spell Dumbledore had told him before and shot red sparks in the air before he gave in to the unconscious world.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~HOURS LATER~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Draco woke up to rays of sunshine streaming onto his face from the- windows? How was that possible? When was he brought to the Hospital Wing? Maybe they had found him and brought him here. Maybe they had seen his signals and hurried to his rescue. Or maybe Filch was wandering around and just casually saw him there and called Madame Pomfrey to the scene while the others were still staring blankly at their own stupid faces. 

But, none of the possibilities he thought of were true. In reality, Ernie McMillan was "out for a simple stroll" when he "bumped into" Draco's and Hermione's unconscious bodies… He informed Madam Pomfrey immediately and she put herself to work. Or so Md. Pomfrey told Draco once he woke up. The one thing she failed to mention was Hermione's current state. 

That could mean both good and bad. She could be dead and they would have not told him so he wouldn't do something stupid and kill himself or she could be alive and well but they chose not to tell him for their own disclosed reasons. Whichever the choice was, he didn't want to know. He just wanted to be peaceful and worry-free for a few minutes… Even if it meant not seeing Hermione in her last moments… Wait, what was he thinking? He should be there for her, not being selfish and trying to forget everything… How selfish was he? Enough to forget about Hermione? No.  

He opened his eyes again and looked around for Madam Pomfrey. She was tending to a first year that had sprouted boils all over his body. Gross. He called her over and she came to him as fast as her legs could take her.

"What is it Mr. Malfoy? Are you seeing spots? Do you hear voices in your head?" she said while looking at him as if he was a mental patient. She had an expression on her face like she was dealing with a 2 year-old. That disturbed Draco a bit too much.

"No. I was just going to ask if Hermione's ok." He said while lifting his head and looking around the room for her.

"Oh," she said while a smile crept on her face, "yes, she's fine now. If you hadn't discovered her and brought her here when you did, well, her luck might have not been so good." She said still smiling.

"Right. When can I see her? Is she up now?" Draco asked while laying my head on the pillow again. 

"No, of course not. After such an ordeal we'll be lucky she wakes up next week. She wasn't even cured when they, um, when they _took_her." She said uncomfortably.

"Yeah, I know." Draco said remembering the night before her disappearance when we were making up from the whole Pansy kissing me problem. At least I know she forgave me, if something were to happen. Although I hope it didn't. 

"You can go see her if you want. Some people say that when a person is unconscious or in a coma, they can still hear you. I'm not saying she will but it's worth a try. She's in the private room." She said as she turned away. "The one neither one of you seem to get out of." he heard her mutter when she was walking to tend the 1st year. 

In part, she was truthful. Neither Draco nor Hermione had had 2 weeks together without one of them being in the hospital wing. You could blame that to Harry, Ron, quidditch or a Slytherin. They never had a moment of peace. Some unexpected thing or person always ruined it. 

While he was walking towards the room, he noticed that there were more people in the Hospital Wing than normal. What seemed to be all the Slytherin and Gryffindor first years were being treated with boils, skin eruptions or some type of little balls in their faces… Draco, already having enough problems to last him a lifetime, didn't put too much attention to it and made it out to be a potions class gone wrong. 

When he reached the room he realized that she was asleep or unconscious. He pulled a chair from the corner of the room and sat next to her bed. He took her hand and caressed it as he cried openly for the 100th time. It seemed to be that she had changed him more than he himself knew. He had never cried before, not even when his father had beaten him. Now, he cried whenever something came up. 

He stayed there for what seemed to be hours and he eventually fell asleep with his head in the bed and her hand still in his. He never heard the door open and never saw the glare a certain Harry Potter gave him before turning away and leaving. 

AN: So, did you like it? I wanted Hermione's search to be longer and more prolonged but my hands already hurt. I hope you liked my new style of writing. If you do, review; if you don't, review too! In fact, review and that's it! Since I'm going to be updating every weekend, chapters might be shorter but they will still be good. I hope so. Review! Ciao, Alannah


	21. Answers

Hi! What's up? Okay, just so you know, I had this Model of the United Nations program coming up and since I had to do a lot of research and studying I didn't update for a while so, don't get mad at me. Blame it on them. Well, I don't know if it's my writing or it's that you don't like my story but I only got 3 REVIEWS! I would like to thank the people that actually care for this story: **merlinsmagic, natyslacks and ProwlingKitKat**. I hope some people take after you and learn to review! Since I prefer and it's more comfortable, I'm going to keep writing in POV. Well, on with this thingy!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

FLASHBACK

 "You can go see her if you want. Some people say that when a person is unconscious or in a coma, they can still hear you. I'm not saying she will but it's worth a try. She's in the private room." Mdm. Pomfrey said as she turned away. "The one neither one of you seem to get out of." he heard her mutter when she was walking to tend the 1st year. 

In part, she was truthful. Neither Draco nor Hermione had had 2 weeks together without one of them being in the hospital wing. You could blame that to Harry, Ron, quidditch or a Slytherin. They never had a moment of peace. Some unexpected thing or person always ruined it. 

While he was walking towards the room, he noticed that there were more people in the Hospital Wing than normal. What seemed to be all the Slytherin and Gryffindor first years were being treated with boils, skin eruptions or some type of little balls in their faces… Draco, already having enough problems to last him a lifetime, didn't put too much attention to it and made it out to be a potions class gone wrong. 

When he reached the room he realized that she was asleep or unconscious. He pulled a chair from the corner of the room and sat next to her bed. He took her hand and caressed it as he cried openly for the 100th time. It seemed to be that she had changed him more than he himself knew. He had never cried before, not even when his father had beaten him. Now, he cried whenever something came up. 

He stayed there for what seemed to be hours and he eventually fell asleep with his head in the bed and her hand still in his. He never heard the door open and never saw the glare a certain Harry Potter gave him before turning away and leaving. 

END FLASHBACK

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 21:

HERMIONE'S POV

I woke up and felt someone in my lap and something holding my hand. I sat up to see Draco calmly sleeping with his hand in mine. He looked so peaceful that I didn't want to wake him up so I decided to inspect my surroundings: bed, monitor, chair and baby blue walls. This was the private room in the Hospital Wing. Of course I remember it, having been here many times before. It seemed like I was a magnet for trouble. 

Searching my brain as to why I was here, I recalled last night's events: Jones, Pansy, sleeping spell and nothingness. Well, something must have happened. What, I don't know and I wanted to find out. Some Slytherins are going to be in serious problems. I just put that aside and returned to my favorite hobby: watching Draco. 

It was like he was one of those movies that you could watch again and again and you would never get tired of them, like a million things in one, like nothing or no one else in this universe. I sat there staring at him for God knows how much, when he woke up. 

I sat there, not moving, waiting to see his reaction. He was always so loving when I was sick and he treated me like it was the first time in years we had seen each other when I got better. That was his exact reaction.

"Mione!" he said sitting up better to see me, "you're okay! You got me so worried!" he said while embracing me in a rib-cracking hug. I'm not kidding when I say rib cracking.

"Ow!" I said as I couldn't feel any of my bones and no longer could breathe. Looks like his quidditch training paid off. His reflexes were good too because the instant I opened my mouth, he let me go as if I were a hot pan or a precious crystal about to break. 

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you! It's just that-" I quickly cut him off with a kiss and he returned it. It was like we had never kissed and we wanted each other so badly. 

"Hi Drake." I said after we broke it off, panting from the loss of air.

"Hi." He said blushing. "So, you feeling any better. Madam Pomfrey said you wouldn't wake up in days and here you are!" he said while looking at me with his eyes wide in amazement.

"Love can do magic too you know." I said knowingly. "So, what have I missed? Anything out of the ordinary?" I said while resting my head in the pillows. 

"Well, do you want the whole story?" he said while looking down, like in shame.

"Yup. Every single detail you know."  I said as I prepared myself mentally for the story to come. 

"Well, after dinner, Ginny went into the Common Room…" as I listened to the details from his part, I tried to remember what happened after Jones put the sleeping spell on me but I couldn't gather anything except waking up in a dark place and falling asleep again. "And then they brought us here." He finished lamely. I was trapped for 2 and ½ hour

"Oh. So, somebody's in trouble." I said just as I felt myself swoon and being caught by Draco. 

"Are you okay?" he asked when I was sitting up again, worry being extremely noticeable in his voice. 

"Yeah. It's just that so many problems going on is causing me a major headache. Nothing to worry about." I said to calm his mounting nerves. 

We sat there talking until Ron and Ginny came in and Draco had to leave to take some potion for his "head". Don't ask me why. Ron and Ginny talked to me for sometime, none of them touched the subject of last night's events. It seemed as though they were scared that I might blow up or something because the only thing they seemed to talk about was school… something they (especially Ron) didn't like much. I kept that thought to myself and kept on the charade. 

Harry never showed up, not that I cared for that worthless piece of human anymore. He could go to another universe for all I cared. But, without him, there might not be a world, considering his relation to Voldemort so; best leave that possibility out of the way. When I was tired of talking about school (Yes, I, Hermione Granger, can GET TIRED of talking about school) I decided to bring up the untouched subject.

"Hey guys, can you tell me what happened yesterday, you know, your version?" I said while looking intently at them. 

"Our version of what Mione, a long day of classes and a boring night in the Common Room?" Ginny said looking perplexed. I didn't believe anything she said so I kept insisting.

"Come on, I'm not going to get mad at you for something that's not your fault. You can tell me!" I said now genuinely curious. 

"Nothing happened Mione. Oh, Snape left a 3 foot essay of the uses of Wolfsbane but that's nothing out of the ordinary." Ron said looking confusedly and worriedly at me. 

"Wait, don't you remember? Me getting kidnapped and getting buried alive? Don't you recall anything?" I said, wanting to know if this was a charade or it was true.

"No. You've been here all the time! Are you feeling okay Hermione? Do you have a headache or something?" Ron said looking even more worried at me. Now, I was plainly confused. Maybe they got their memory removed so they wouldn't remember anything that happened but, why do that? Did something stranger than the ordinary strange happen? Maybe they saw something they shouldn't have or maybe something too traumatic happened. I had to ask Dumbledore about it. Now.

"Yeah. Actually, I think I have too big a headache for Mdm. Pomfrey to handle. Maybe I should go to Dumbledore. He should know what to do." I said, putting an excuse to my leave.

"Yeah. We'll see you later. Hope they let you leave soon. It's not the same without you." Ginny said while getting up from her chair. 

They left and I went to Dumbledore's office, being smart enough to leave without Pomfrey noticing. Even though I got a lot of weird looks from other students for running through the halls in a hospital robe, I didn't meet a teacher so I didn't get in more trouble. 

"Chocolate Every Flavor Beans." I said to the gargoyle and watched it leap aside revealing the spiraling staircase. I made my way up and knocked the door. 

"Come in." said Dumbledore's muffled voice. I opened the door and made my way to his desk. 

"Ms. Granger, what are you doing out of the Hospital Wing? I thought you weren't to be released until tomorrow." He said in an almost disapproving voice. 

"I came here to ask why Ron and Ginny don't know what happened to me. I thought they were the first ones to know I was kidnapped!" I asked taking a seat without being asked.

"Lemon drop?" Dumbledore asked with a sigh. I took one and popped it in my mouth.

"Well, they were the first ones to know. Ms. Weasley was the one who found the note in your bed. I'm afraid we had to erase that memory because of a certain _obstacle_ we encountered." He said putting together the temple of his thin, long fingers.

"And can you tell me what it is?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me.

"Well, I'm sure you've read about the coffin of noitcetorp." He said calmly while searching for something in his cabinet and motioning me to follow him.

"Of course but what does that have to do with this?" I asked getting up.

"You were buried in it." He said taking out his Pensieve. "Would you please look here?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~INSIDE THE PENSIEVE*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I think I found something." They all heard Draco shout. Draco started digging rapidly and he discovered a red, metal coffin with an inscription in the front.

"There's a red coffin in here. Do you think we could lift it with a simple Levitating Spell?" Draco shouted up at the others. He then heard some murmurs of agreement and got out of the way so Dumbledore could do the spell since he was too tired to even do that. 

After the coffin was in stable grounds, they were able to read the inscription, which, apparently, was in some Latin or Spanish language. It read: 

_Eht tsom suoicerp gniht ni eht dlrow si ni siht niffoc, erac rof ti dna uoy lliw eb dedrawer. Mrah ti dna uoy lliw eb desruc. Eb denraw. ___

The professors were looking at the coffin with extreme amazement, as if it were filled of galleons or made of them. When the Weasley's noticed this, they looked at the coffin perplexedly, as if to notice what was their amazement. Draco, on the other hand, just stood staring blank

"Professors, what's wrong? Shouldn't we open this?" said Ginny looking back at the professors.

"Minerva, do you really think this is the coffin? I mean, how could a student get a hold of this kind of instrument. The possibilities are immense, unless, they are doing this under someone's orders. And, if so, why would they want to harm her and enlighten her at the same time?" Dumbledore said while still staring at the coffin.

"I don't know. I really think that they are working under orders. Whose, I don't know. If not, then I'm afraid we're not dealing with a student. And why would they do good and bad a t the same time… There is an evil scheme to this." As McGonagall said this, Draco was already moving towards the coffin in discussion with no one noticing him due to the talking. He passed a finger on top of the words in the front of it and the coffin glowed red and lifted itself from the ground. 

"Mr. Malfoy, don't touch that!" said a panic looking Dumbledore but, alas, it was too late for Draco had already started opening it when it landed on ground.

Then top slid off and he saw what he was expecting and needing to see for what seemed to be an eternity (but it was only a couple of hours). Hermione Granger was lying there, with a pallid, almost gray, face and, clearly, unconscious or even dead. He rapidly pulled her out and, with the little strength he had left, started making his way out of the forest and to the Hospital Wing. The others were looking at him with mixed feelings: happy, that they had found Hermione, confused, (as in the Weasleys) by the utter amazement their professors had shown at the sight of the rare coffin and horror, (as in the Professors) that Malfoy had just opened what might be his own grave in a few hours, days or even years. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~OUTSIDE THE PENSIEVE*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Oh my God, I was _buried_ _in coffin of noitcetorp_!" I asked feeling a bit scared myself of what the consequences of that could be.

"I'm afraid you were and even though your friends might not know anything about that, except maybe Mr. Malfoy, it might affect them greatly as you may know the consequences the coffin brings. So, while we try to find a counter curse to what the coffin cast on you, we erased their memories so they would not have that in their minds to lead them into more trouble. I'm afraid we might have to erase your memory on this incident too. It's for the best and you won't have that to add to your list of school incidents." He said with a slight chuckle. 

"Okay but I just hope it doesn't erase everything from these past few days." She said remembering her conversation with Draco in the Hospital Wing.

"Don't worry, it won't. _Obliviate_"

AN: Lousy, I know. Sue me if you can but please review. My review rate has dropped immensely. I hope to get more and after this school project ends I hope to have more time to write fanfics! Ciao, Alannah


End file.
